


And Life Goes On

by johnsredpants, johnwatsonblog, Lonewarg, madsydva, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith), Sunyiu2



Series: Mystrade Blooms [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Accidents, Contested Will, Drunk Driving, M/M, Married Life, Original Character Death(s), Parent!Mystrade, Parent!lock, marital trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: Mycroft and Greg Lestrade-Holmes have finally found each other.  Will tragedy tear them apart, or bring them closer?  Mostly fluff and angst, with just a little smut to keep it interestingA group of us writers in the FB group "Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers" decided to create a role-play fan-fiction via FB chat. This story occurs in the same universe as the previous story, Cupid's Bullet.  This is the transcript of the story we have created.Tags will be added and ratings updated as the story progresses.





	1. Prologue

**_Two years have passed since Mycroft was shot. Greg was promoted shortly thereafter to Detective Chief Inspector, Mycroft returned to work, but on a somewhat reduced schedule, spending less time actually in the office, letting Anthea take over the majority of his responsibilities._ **

**_A year later, Greg and Mycroft were married, exchanging simple white gold bands with Sherlock, John, Anthea, and Rosie in attendance. If anyone at the Yard noticed that Greg was wearing a ring again, no one said anything._ **

**_John and Sherlock married shortly after returning from Scotland, and Mrs. Hudson allowed Sherlock to set up bee hives on the roof of Baker Street as her wedding gift to them._ **

**_Rosie started primary school, and while she enjoys playing with the other children, she finds the work boring, so her Daddy and Papa are constantly looking for other ways to keep her bright mind entertained._ **

**_Greg's brother Adrian and his wife Sheela had healthy twins - a boy and a girl, named George and Charlotte. Greg took every opportunity to dote on his niece and nephew, and Mycroft enjoyed watching Greg with them._ **


	2. Disaster

Greg                      I'd been walking back to the Yard after grabbing myself a quick coffee when I’d heard a scream behind me, spotting a woman now on the ground and a guy running off. I'd kept up with him but a small piece of ice meant that I was now in A&E with John looking over my knee.

John                      “It looks like just a sprain, Greg. If the swelling doesn’t go down we can do an CT scan to check for torn ligaments.” I say, pulling Greg’s trouser leg back down.

Greg                      "I was about this close from catching the idiot." I sighed as I held up an inch between my fingers and I'd been impressed with how long I'd actually kept up to the younger guy.

John                      I give Greg a smirk. “Yeah... Yeah. I’m sure. You’ll have to use crutches. Don’t put too much weight on it and keep it elevated at home.”

Mycroft                 I walked up behind John quietly. "I will ensure he follows doctor's orders, John." I smiled, shaking my head at Greg. "You just can't help yourself, trying to rescue everyone..."

Greg                      "He stole a woman's handbag. What was I supposed to do?" I smirked slightly as I sat on the edge of the bed and it was just in my nature to rescue everyone. I took the crutches, feeling slightly stupid on them

Mycroft                 "I am sure someone would have caught him - you did not need to put yourself at risk. What is it you always tell me? 'Don't get involved, but be a good witness?' I think you need to take your own advice, dear." I smiled as I helped him up onto the crutches.

John                      “Take it easy, Greg. Make sure he stays off that knee at home, Mycroft.” I say leaving the room.

Greg                      "Yeah but I also tell you that you can't ignore your instincts... And that was my instinct." I said as I got up and smile at John leaving. I just wanted to go home, quite happy about putting my feet up.

Mycroft                 I lead the way to the car, helping Greg into the passenger seat. I went around to the driver's side, and got in, starting the engine and pulling smoothly into traffic.

* * *

 

Mycroft                 I settled Greg on the sofa in the living room, and went to the kitchen to get an ice pack for him.

Greg                      I had texted Sally about my knee so she could take over everything for today. I was as bad as Mycroft with work, always pushing myself and it felt odd for my husband to be looking after me.

Mycroft                 I sat on the sofa next to him, draping his legs over my lap and settling the ice pack on his knee. "Now, you're a captive audience." I turned on the TV to watch The Great British Bake Off marathon that had just started.

Greg                      "You’re just looking for stuff for me to cook, aren't you?" I smirked as he pulled my legs over him and saw the playful smile that was curling along his lips.

Mycroft                  "Heavens, no, Greg... You're in no condition to be cooking. I, however, may subject you to my attempts at baking." I smiled back, lightly rubbing his feet

Greg                      "You’re a really good cook when you put your mind to it.." I smiled and leant over to put my arm around him as he rubbed my feet. We'd watched a couple episodes before I felt my phone buzzing, my head thinking it'll be Sally with a problem.

Mycroft                 "Not a moment's rest..." I commented as he pulled out his phone, and I reached for the remote to mute the television so he could take the call

Greg                      "Hello? Speaking. Yeah, what's happened? Okay... A d-drunk... Fuck...yes, yes, well, I live in London but I'm sure I can sort something out." I had turned away from Mycroft slightly with an apologetic look but my heart had already felt tight with the ominous voice on the other end of the phone. It sunk to the floor and I felt sick when the doctor explained what had happened to Adrian and Sheela, my face draining of all colour. They'd died at the scene.

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg, his face suddenly ashen as he disconnected the call. "What's happened?" I took his hand in concern.

Greg                      I pushed off Mycroft’s lap to get up because I thought I was going to be sick, my hand going through my hand as I just stood in the middle of the living room. I could barely get the words out, I didn’t believe it myself. "Adrian and Sheela... were hit by a drunk driver…" I whispered with my eyes burning of tears.

Mycroft                 I jumped up off the sofa and wrapped my arms around Greg tightly, as he buried his head in my shoulder. I didn't know what to say, so I just held him, my hand moving soothingly across his back.

Greg                      The sickness feeling eased a little when Mycroft wrapped his arms around me but I felt my knees wobble, the tears now streaming down my face and then into my husband’s shoulder. My knees buckled and Mycroft dropped to the floor with me, it just feeling like a horrible nightmare. They couldn't be dead, it just wasn’t happening.

Mycroft                 I sat on the floor with him, just holding him. "What do you need me to do? I will do whatever you need." I whispered

Greg                      "I don’t know. George and Charlotte are being looked after by Social services… Scotland." I let out little sobs and I was struggling to get the words out where I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I just held onto my husband as an anchor.

Mycroft                 "I will get us to Scotland, post-haste, then." I said quietly. I let Greg cling to me, as I mentally calculated what we would need to do to accomplish this trip with a minimum of additional stress for my husband... I would need to call Donovan and put in for his bereavement leave, let Anthea know I would be unavailable, plan the trip...

Greg                      I continued to cry into his side as he held me but also made arrangements with Anthea. I felt my stomach churn again, grief I know doing a lot of things to the human body. "I’m gonna be sick." I muttered and I soon had the waste paper basket shoved into my face so I could vomit into it.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Greg and I will need a car for an immediate trip to Scotland.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** \- Aware of situation. Sincerest condolences. Van will be there in an hour. Driver will stay with you the duration of trip. Booking rooms at B &B nearby now.

Mycroft                 "Greg, dear," I gently stroked his back as he leaned limply against the waste basket, "we can leave in about an hour, if you're ready." I said softly. I handed him my handkerchief.

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah… I just need a minute." I whispered as I wiped my eyes with his handkerchief and used my other hand to wipe my mouth. I shut my eyes to take a deep breath, it still feeling like a stab to the stomach every time I thought about Adrian not being around.

Mycroft                 "Let's get you off the floor, and I will get us packed." I said, gently helping Greg to his feet and helping him limp to the couch. Once I've gotten him settled there, staring blankly, I get him a glass of water from the kitchen, and then head to our room to pack a bag for us.

Greg                      I gently sip the water as Mycroft headed to our room to pack our bags and it seemed like everything since the phone call had been going in slow motion. My head was pounding, my hand shaking slightly and it was before I realized that the van had arrived for us.


	3. Emotional Turmoil

Mycroft                            I handed our bags to the driver, then went back to the living room to collect Greg, handing him his crutches.  "You're going to need these for a few days," I said quietly, leading him to the waiting van.

Greg                             I nodded numbly as I pulled myself up to standing with the crutches and hobbled out to the van where Mycroft and myself were settled in the back for a very long drive. I leant against him, never really being needy for his affection or attention but I just wanted him to hold me for a while.

Mycroft                              I settled my arm lightly around Greg's shoulders as he leaned on me, my hand idly stroking his arm. "It's going to be a long drive, my love... you should try to get some sleep." I murmured.  With my free hand, I sent a text to Donovan, informing NSY that their DCI would be on bereavement leave for the remainder of this week.

Greg                             I had dozed off within the first hour of the journey just with Mycroft rubbing my arm and I had a vision of Adrian in the crash so had snapped my eyes open. I wiped the drool from my mouth, my arm splayed across my husband’s lap where I was leaning on him. I hadn’t even thought about work or telling them.

Mycroft                       I jumped when Greg snapped awake, squeezing his shoulders.  "I'm here," I whispered, as he sat up straight.  "Nightmare?"

Greg                             "Yeah... yeah, sorry... where are we?" I said quietly as I rubbed my eyes, peering out to what we were passing and slowly leant back against him again. I was still very pale and had just been sipping from a water bottle Mycroft had grabbed from our fridge.

Mycroft                       "I believe we're just past York.  A little over halfway there.  We'll make a stop soon, to stretch our legs a bit."  I said quietly.  "Anthea packed some food - you should eat something."

Greg                             "I'm not really that hungry." I wiped my face with a sigh and looked up at him, seeing he was feeling just as tired as I was. It was going to be worse on the journey back and I was thinking about what we'd do when we arrive in Scotland.

Mycroft                       The van came to a stop at a service station, and I got out, helping Greg to his feet and getting him situated with his crutches.  We went inside, and I ordered us two coffees while Greg went to the restroom.

Greg                             I was thankful to stretch my feet a bit with us being in the car so long, the restroom being a little awkward but I soon returned to find Mycroft had already ordered us coffee. I didn't even mind that when I tasted it, I knew it was decaf.

Mycroft                       We drank our coffees in silence, then I used the restroom while Greg headed back to the van for the rest of the trip.  I met him at the van, and helped him in, and the van pulled back onto the highway. 

"Do you want to talk?" I asked quietly.  I didn't want to push, but I had a feeling talking would be helpful.

Greg                             "Do you want to know what happened? What they said to me on the phone?" I asked.  I was glad that there was a little screen between us and the driver. It wasn’t that I didn't trust the driver, but this sort of thing was personal, my eyes meeting his.

Mycroft                       "I gathered there was an accident, and it was the hospital that called?" I had forgotten any other information, as I had immediately taken him into my arms at that point.

Greg                             "Yeah... it was the hospital and I know with the timing that they were out for a meal... left the twins with a baby sitter.  Apparently, they came to like a T junction and they'd pulled out when a drunk driver came speeding from the right... killed Adrian instantly, Sheela then passed away when the car was pushed onto its side and skidded along the road. They said paramedics tried to revive them at the scene but it didn't work."  I explained in whispers, deep breaths in between and I looked out the window when I felt tears stinging my eyes again.

Mycroft                       I smoothed my hand over his leg, grabbing his shaking hand to steady it.  I just nodded and listened.

Greg                             "Fucking drunk driver lived... fucking bastard... he lived and just has internal injuries... a head injury but he's awake..." I said through gritted teeth and wanted to pummel the fucker into the ground for being drunk so early on in the evening.

Mycroft                       "He will be punished to the full extent of the law," I said quietly, my jaw set hard.  If I found out his name, he would never see the light of day again.

Greg                             "He'll get bloody manslaughter at most... manslaughter for killing two people that didn't deserve to die like he did." I said angrily, the law recently having being shaken up so it wouldn’t be counted as murder.

Mycroft                       "Put him out of your mind," I said, stroking my thumb across his hand.  "Where are the children?"  I knew that in addition to his grief, he was worried about them.

Greg                             "They're with social services for the night until we can see them tomorrow. Sort what's going on with a funeral, Adrian and Sheela…" I muttered when I'd taken another deep breath and I was worried with how Mycroft was going to deal with us now having twins. How our marriage will deal with it.

Mycroft                       "We will get everything sorted tomorrow.  For now, you should eat something," I said, handing him a packet of cheese and crackers.  "We won't be arriving for a few more hours."

Greg                             "And you're going to have something is well...?" I question as I take the packet, putting my water bottle between my legs. I felt like I should apologize for the kids being sprung onto us like this but we'd never expected the idiot drunk driver.

Mycroft                       "I had something while you were sleeping earlier," I said, pointing to the wrapping of one of the sandwiches Anthea had packed.  I knew better than the skirt the truth on this subject - he had an uncanny knack for knowing when I hadn't eaten properly, and he had enough on his mind right now without having to worry about me.

Greg                             "Good. I need to make arrangements for the funeral when we get to the B&B." I said softly as I put a small cheese slice onto a cracker and took a cautious bite. My stomach was still a bit iffy with the grief.

Mycroft                       "In the morning," I said quietly as he nibbled the crackers slowly.  I leaned back in the seat and rested my head.

Greg                             "I know I won't be able to sleep so I might as well do something..." I muttered between mouthfuls and took a few swigs of water. The nap I'd had would do me for a while, our arrival time estimating around 3am.

Mycroft                       I kept my hand on his leg, and closed my eyes for a moment.

Greg                             I ate a few more crackers and a packet of crisps along with the cheese, just sticking to water. Mycroft had dropped off and leant against me until we were half an hour away from our B&B where I'd been staring out the window and then felt his hand rubbing my thigh.

Mycroft                       I woke with a start.  "How long have I been sleeping?" I yawned.

Greg                             "Pretty much since we left York." I smiled weakly and kissed the top of his head, pulling my arm back to let him stretch and I had taken a couple painkillers before he'd woken with a start to help with my stress headache.

Mycroft                       "I'm sorry... I guess the coffee wasn't enough..." I had intended to stay awake to be comforting.  Falling asleep was not on the agenda at all.

We felt the car slow and stop as we arrived at the B&B.  The driver brought in our bags as I checked us in, and we went to our room for rest of the night.

* * *

Greg                             I'd walked up holding Mycroft’s hand to our hotel room and had mainly just laid beside my husband as he'd fallen asleep as soon as we got into bed. I moved to lie on my back, not even seeing the hours go by where Mycroft then stirred around 9am. I'd been looking around the room when I felt him shift onto his side to look at me.

Mycroft                       "Have you slept at all?" I asked, nuzzling against his shoulder.

Greg                             "No. I just didn't feel tired. You sleep okay?" I smile softly as I look over and I was glad he'd gotten more than a few hours at least. We had a lot to do today.

Mycroft                       "Well enough." I sat up in bed, stretching.  "Let's get some breakfast, and get started.  We have a full day ahead, I suspect."  I pulled on a pair of chinos and a polo shirt, and combed my hair, helping Greg as needed so as to minimize any strain on his knee, and we headed down to breakfast.

Greg                             I didn't really feel tired as we made our way down to breakfast, my mind knowing giving Mycroft my phone for the day would be the best idea. I would happily sort everything out but didn't want it buzzing in my pocket all day. I nibbled on some toast, enjoying the apricot jam and I must have been miles away with Mycroft’s hand on my arm bringing me back.

Mycroft                       "Donovan sends her regards.  I notified her of your leave last night." I said, sipping a cup of strong black coffee.

Greg                             "Thank you. I didn't even think about work..." I muttered as I sipped my own coffee and I was glad it was the real stuff rather than decaf so we could get through the day.

Mycroft                       "I do have my uses," I smiled.  "How is your knee today?  I noticed the swelling had gone down some."

Greg                             "Yeah, it's feeling a bit better than it did yesterday. Did Anthea sort things out for you in London? Work wise?" I asked to just have a mundane subject to talk about to get my mind off everything.

Mycroft                       "I may need to take a call later this week, but aside from that, she has ensured that I am completely at your disposal."  I rested my hand on his.

Greg                             "Okay. Sheela didn't have a lot of family, like Adrian but I need to talk to a few of her friends, her step sister." I said with a small smile and just wanted to stay in our hotel room all day but things needed to be done. We needed to sort out things with the twins.

Mycroft                       "If you would like, I can get started on making the necessary arrangements.  Or, I could take you back upstairs." I smiled slyly.

Greg                             "We can spare an hour, right?" I start to smile back at him and I hadn't really expected Mycroft to suggest it, but I know it would quieten my mind for a small amount of time. Would give us some time to relax together.

Mycroft                       I finished my coffee, and rose, leading Greg back up to our room and closing the door quietly behind us.

Greg                             I'd actually felt my heart fluttering as we made our way back upstairs, my body turning towards him when he'd shut the door and then started walking towards me. "Love?" I murmured when he wrapped his arms around me.

Mycroft                       I interrupted his thought with a soft, slow kiss, my arms wrapped around him.  I pulled back for a moment, and looked into his deep brown eyes.  "Hush, now... no more thinking..." I said quietly, leading him to the edge of the bed so he could get off his feet.

Greg                             I shuffled backwards until my knees hit the bed and I fell back with an oof sound. I just wanted him to go slow, stop my thinking and having him on top of me was a good start as he started with pulling my shirt off over my head.

Mycroft                       After tossing Greg's shirt to the floor, I resumed the soft slow kissing, and gently pushed him back onto the bed. I sat up, and swung my leg over him, straddling his hips, running my fingers down his chest. His eyes closed, and he arched his back into my touch.

Greg                             I could feel my body relaxing when he got me onto the bed and straddled me, his touch being something I'd always loved. It brought me back down if I was stressed or upset and I arched into his touch now because I needed him to just make me concentrate on this. Right now, not anything else.

Mycroft                       I leaned in and kissed him gently again, my lips ghosting down his neck. I shifted my body down his, my lips continuing their path down his chest, my hand softly stroking his sides, drawing a low moan from him.

Greg                             I had mainly shut my eyes to concentrate on what he was doing, how he was touching my body and my hands were lightly brushing around his hips where I was straddling me. I gave out a low moan as I felt his hands on my chest and side, missing really where I wanted him to touch me.

Mycroft                       I flicked my tongue across his nipple, smiling slightly when he gasped and grabbed my shoulder. I ran my hand downward, across his taut stomach, and stroked his straining erection through his tight jeans.

Greg                             I grabbed his shoulder so I wasn't flailing about and pushed my hips up slightly when his hand stroked my erection. I needed to get out of these jeans, needed Mycroft out of his chinos and shirt is well if I was really going to relax. I opened my eyes for a moment, thinking he looked so gorgeous.

Mycroft                       I undid the buttons on his jeans, and he raised his hips slightly, letting me slide them off. I slid my hand along the waistband of the silk boxers he was wearing - a Christmas gift from me last year that we both had a grown to appreciate

Greg                             I smiled as he ran his hand along the waistband, the silk boxers always being something that we both loved. "You look so bloody gorgeous right now." I whispered as I looked down at him and saw the love being given right back to me.

Mycroft                       "As do you," I smiled, running my hands along the strained silk.  I slid up his body, grinding my hips against him as I kissed him, my fingers running roughly through his hair.

Greg                             "Uung... Mycroft..." I half whispered and half moaned into his ear, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he ground his hips against me and I was letting him lead this. I just wanted him and nobody else right now.

Mycroft                       I slide back down his body, hooking my thumbs on his waistband and dragging the silk shorts off, dropping them to the floor.  I licked my lips, then dragged my tongue along the length of his cock, swirling my tongue around the head.

Greg                             I gasped when he dragged his tongue along the length of my cock, one of my hands going to his hair where I wasn't shy about pushing my hips more up into his face. I'd flung my head back again and had squeezed my eyes shut just to focus on this feeling.

Mycroft                       I looked up at him: his eyes closed, skin flushed.  He was beautiful.  My heart swelled at how this perfect specimen was all mine.  I wrapped my hand around his cock, and took him into my mouth, licking and sucking and stroking him as he thrust against me and moaned.

Greg                             I was trying to hold back but my hand in his hair was pulling his mouth deeper on me where the feeling was glorious. "Fuck... Mycroft... So good..." I was gasping as if I couldn't catch my breath, his fingers long and slender knowing my most sensitive areas.

Mycroft                       With my free hand, I cupped his balls, my fingertips pressing just behind them. I could feel him tensing up, and took him in to the back of my throat with a slight moan.

Greg                             I was trying not to dig my nails into his head but I was keeping myself deep in his throat where I was so close. I could hear myself moaning his name, my thighs clenching and the moan around me just added something else. Even after being together for two years, it never got boring.

Mycroft                       I pulled back a little, my tongue teasing and licking his shaft before I took him in as far as I could again, continuing to stroke him at the same time. I could feel him quivering beneath me, so I knew he was close.

Greg                             I'd opened my eyes to look down at him when he'd started teasing me with just his tongue and I could feel myself quivering under his hands. His mouth was relentless, my fingers digging into his hair and the bed sheets to the point where my knuckles were white.

Mycroft                       I rolled his balls in my hand, teasing my fingers over them, feeling them tighten, as I kept working my mouth over him.

Greg                             "Oh... Myc..." I was pushed over that edge when his hands squeezed my balls again and my head went back against the pillow, my hand keeping his head against my hip as I came. I could feel my mind clearing just for a couple minutes and the feeling of euphoria washing over me.

Mycroft                       I swallowed quickly as he came, slowing my own movements to match his as he cried out and shuddered in his release. His hand in my hair relaxed, tenderly stroking me as he looked down at me with a satisfied smile.  I smiled back, my eyes full of love.  I kissed his hip, and slid up alongside him, putting my arms around him and holding him tightly.

Greg                             "That was wonderful." I whispered as we laid together and I was rubbing his back in small circles. I could feel he was aroused against my hip, my breathing slowly coming back to normal.

Mycroft                       I hummed in agreement, my head resting lightly on his shoulder.

Greg                             "And I'm a little shy being the only one here who's naked." I smirked against his head and reached down to squeeze his arse. I know he was wanting release, his eyes gleaming when he looked up at me.

Mycroft                       I sat up and kissed him softly. "An interesting dilemma... what are you going to do about that?" I smiled, grinding my hip against his

Greg                             "The only thing I know to do... In these sorts of situations..." I smirked back as I rolled him over so I was then on top and wanted to make him cum just using my hips. I ground against him again, feeling the wet patch on the front of his chinos.

Mycroft                       My eyes rolled closed and smiled as he ground his hips against me, my hands softly stroking his thighs.

Greg                             I ran one of my hands down his side, knowing his most sensitive areas and I slipped past his hip. I used my other hand to run through his hair and pull his head to one side, so I could start running my teeth along the visible part of his neck while I continued grinding my hips against him.

Mycroft                       I bucked my hips against him, shuddering as he raked his teeth against my neck.

Greg                             I sucked a spot around the collarbone that had once been shattered, licking over it gently so it wouldn't bruise too much to hurt him and I met his eye when he grabbed my arse with both hands and ground me against him hard.

Mycroft                       "Unnngh... the things you do to me, Gregory..." I arched my back as he licked and sucked over my collarbone, sending a chill down my spine. I thrust up against him

Greg                             "Are you close?" I whispered as I leant down again to slowly kiss up around his ear and chuckled a little when he rolled us over, so he was now on top, obviously wanting to control how he came. I didn't mind with my head not making any sense at the minute.

Mycroft                       My breath came in gasps as I pinned him to the bed, rutting against him. In the back of my mind, I knew I wanted to strip, to have more of my skin on his, but there was just something breathtakingly hot about me still being fully clothed, so tantalizingly close.

Greg                             I wrapped my legs around his hip as if he were thrusting into me and locked my ankles so he could really get that friction. I was running one hand through his hair, it being another level of hot how he was still fully clothed but so incredibly close to coming.

Mycroft                       Greg's wrapping his legs around me sent me over the edge, and I threw my head back as my orgasm tore through me.  Shuddering, I relaxed against Greg's chest, catching my breath.

Greg                             I felt the patch on his chinos get warmer as he came and then relax against my chest, my hand still running through his hair while the other rubbed his back. I shut my eyes to enjoy the silence and then heard my phone go off with a text message. It reminded me that we still had a full day of things to do.

Mycroft                       I chuckled, rolling off him. "You see the power you have over me, husband?" I smiled, kissing his cheek as I got up to shower and get changed.

Greg                             "I need to go to the hospital and then the funeral home. Social Services won’t be able to see us until around 4pm to complete some paperwork." I called through the bathroom door, having my serious face back on as I dressed and looked through my text messages briefly.

Mycroft                       I quickly showered and dressed, re-entering the room to find Greg leaning on the small desk, scrolling through messages on his phone.  "What do you need me to do, love?" I asked quietly.

Greg                             "Just sort out the small bits of paperwork for me. I've never done this before so I don’t know what needs to be done at the hospital or at the funeral home or even with the police.  "I sighed as I stood up, pocketing my phone again and heading for the door.

Mycroft                       I kissed him once more before he opened the door.  "Anything you need," I whispered, and we headed down to where our driver was already waiting.

* * *

Greg                             I was quiet in the car as we made our way to the hospital, having to sit in with the doctors that treated both Adrian and Sheela. I wasn’t really taking it in with the grief washing over me again, the pair of us just walking out when I spotted Police speaking with a man and heard a nurse muttering about a fatal crash with him.

Mycroft                       I sat quietly beside Greg as the hospital staff spoke to him about what had happened, and gave him a bag containing his brother and sister-in-law's personal effects.  As we left the conference room, I saw Greg's attention drawn to a police officer talking with an injured man in another room... a patient who was handcuffed to the bed.  Greg turned and headed toward the room before I could stop him

Greg                             My anger just overtook me as I realized he was the drunk driver who'd killed my brother and sister in law. I swung the door open, storming in, "You bastard… did you realize who the fuck you killed?" I growled and then had my husband at my back trying to pull me away.

Mycroft                       I gripped Greg's arm firmly, just as the nurse and police officer stepped in between him and the patient, trying to calm Greg down.  "Don't do anything rash," I said, pulling hard on his arm.  He yanked his arm from my grasp and whirled on me, his hand clenched in a fist.

Greg                             I glared at Mycroft where he'd been pulling hard on my arm, my eyes going back to the bastard who had a nurse and a police officer stood in front of him to stop me beating him. "I hope you can live with what you did... they had two 15-month-olds who now don't have parents... Fucking drunk idiot..." I spat before pushing past Mycroft and started stomping down the hall.

Mycroft                       I nodded to the nurse and police officer apologetically, glancing at the chart in the nurse's hand as I turned and went after Greg as he stormed out of the building.

Greg                             I stormed out and didn't really know what to do so paced outside, knowing how I reacted not being the best thing but I had just let my heart rule over my head with common sense. I ran my hands through my hair and could see before that Mycroft was a touch angry.

Mycroft                       "Get a hold of yourself," I scowled at him when I caught up with him.  "You aren't going to do anyone any good sitting in jail for assault."  I wanted to reach out and touch him, to take his hand, to put my arms around him, but I hesitated - he was far too angry for that. 

I turned and quietly spoke to our driver, giving him the bags of personal effects and asking him to take them to our suite, returning to retrieve us in an hour.  "Let's walk," I said to Greg in a commanding tone, nodding in the direction I planned to go, and he followed along.

Greg                             I didn't like arguing with Mycroft and he knew my patience takes a lot for me to be angry. I followed my husband as we walked away from the hospital, my hands in my pockets and I knew I'd been a dick but just seeing their belongings and then all the connecting features outside the room, anyone would have lost it. I was still grieving.

Mycroft                       We walked in silence, Greg still obviously seething with rage.  I knew there was a small cafe a few blocks away that I had frequented in the past, so I directed our walk there.  I could see his features start to relax, his anger subsiding, though I could still see flashes of it in his eyes.  I went into the cafe and ordered two coffees, and we sat down at one of the outdoor tables.

Greg                             I had my hands clenched in my pockets until we sat down with coffee, my shoulders aching where I'd been so tense before. I hated being this angry because Mycroft was just as miserable as I was, trying to keep me right. I sipped my coffee and met his eye where he finally said something.

Mycroft                       "I can't make this not hurt, Greg.  But you need to keep going.  The children are going to need you." I said quietly.  "I need you.  Rage is not a productive emotion."

Greg                             "I know... I know, I just lost it when I put the pieces together." I sighed, and I finally saw him move his chair a bit closer to me out of the corner of my eye. I ran a hand through my hair, wondering how I was going to deal with George and Charlotte understanding what was going on.

Mycroft                       "We have an appointment at the funeral home in 30 minutes.  Our driver will be picking us up here in approximately 10 minutes.  Are you going to be OK to handle this right now?  I can postpone the appointment if needed." I asked softly, my hand resting on the table.  I was resisting the urge to take his hand.

Greg                             "Yeah, yeah, sorry and I know I will get angry again, but I won't hit you... I'll just slam a few doors, storm out, I'm not a physically angry person." I shook my head as I saw him hesitating and met his eye as we finished our coffees. I know I was still going to be angry through the funeral home and when we got back but I'd have to push it aside.

Mycroft                       "I know," I said, rising to gather our paper cups and discard them.  "Is there anyone that we need to contact?  Sheela's family?  I think you mentioned a step-sister?"  I asked as our driver arrived.

Greg                             "Yeah, she lives in Cumbria so isn't too far away to get here. I need to call her once we're finished with the funeral home." I explained as I got up and got into the car with him. I didn't want him to be hesitant or afraid to get close to me, even when I was grieving with anger.


	4. Taking Care of Business

Mycroft                       We arrived at the funeral home shortly thereafter.  The funeral director was a kindly young woman, who was quite helpful in helping Greg make all the necessary arrangements.  There was a fair amount of paperwork to be handled, which I took care of for him, of course.

The funeral home visit took us less than an hour.  I asked the driver to take us back to our suite for a brief respite.  As we sat quietly in the car, Greg reached over and gently laid his hand on mine.

Greg                             I wanted to show him that I wasn't going to be a completely horrible husband while I was going through this grief. I looked over and saw him smiling, the respite only going to be brief at the suite as we had to sort out their house and then bank accounts. Making their companies known of the circumstances.

Mycroft                       "We will need to go to their house this afternoon, Greg... to gather up all the information we need regarding their will, guardianship of the children, their bank accounts, properties, etc.  I can handle the legal aspects, of course."  I looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "Are you ready for that?"

Greg                             "Yeah, I'll have to look through their possessions that they gave me earlier." I nodded as we stood in our suite and I just wanted to go to bed and never come out of it again, but it wouldn't help anybody doing that.

Mycroft                       "Do you want to do that first?" I asked.  "If we go to the house now, I can start on paperwork this evening, and you can go through everything in private, if you'd prefer."

Greg                             "Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea. Might as well do everything together and sort out everything for the twins. They're probably scared shit less out of their mind to what's going on." I sighed, feeling him take my hand as we headed back down to the car again. I looked up anxiously when we arrived and we'd been given their keys in the possessions bag.

Mycroft                       We stepped out of the car, and I instructed the driver to wait there, as we'd likely have a fair amount of things to gather, between paperwork and things for the children.  I looked up, and Greg was standing numbly in front of the door, the keys in his hand.  I gently took the keys, and unlocked the door, opening it to let him in.  The house was eerily quiet.

Greg                             I took a deep breath and swallowed back bile, just expecting them to be sat in the living room as normal as we walked in. I looked around and didn't even know where to start with collecting all the main items from the house, Mycroft squeezing my hand.

Mycroft                       "Did your brother have an office?" I asked gently, squeezing his hand. "Somewhere he would keep important papers?"

Greg                             "Yeah, they'd be in a desk drawer upstairs, I'm gonna see if there's anything in the conservatory..." I said numbly as I let go of his hand, walking through the house as if I wasn't actually there. It felt like I wasn't in my own body.

Mycroft                       "Do you mind if I go look for their bank information and such?  I don't want to intrude, of course..."

Greg                             "There should be desk keys on the hook in the same room as the desk." I called and found a lot of the kid's stuff out in the conservatory. I found personal photos, it obvious that they'd just moved stuff around to sort out space upstairs.

Mycroft                       I headed upstairs, peeking into rooms until I found Adrian's office.  Taking the keys from their hook, I sit in the leather chair and unlock the file drawer.  The desk has several framed photos - one of Adrian and Sheela at their wedding, one of Sheela holding the twins in the hospital, and one of Greg and Adrian together, early in Greg's police career.  I hold that photo for several minutes, admiring the dashing younger figure of my husband.  He still has the same spark in his eye, after all these years. 

I set the photos aside, and start to go through some of the files.  I found information on several bank accounts, as well as a deed for the house, and a sealed will.

Greg                             I mainly find old photographs and decided to put them into one big pile so we could take them back to the suite to look at with some take out. I saw all their little knickknacks in the living room as I went through, grabbing a black bag to chuck out some of the food that was about to go out and the rest could go to a hostel.

Mycroft                       I gather up the pertinent paperwork so I can begin making calls, as well as the photographs from Adrian's desk, and head back downstairs.  "I think I've located most of what we need for estate purposes.  I also found these," I showed Greg the three framed photographs.

Greg                             I gave him a small smile when I saw the three photos of their wedding day, the day the twins were born and basically my graduation day for the police force, when I'd finished training. I looked back at what I'd found, "I just found photos and thought we could look through them with take out? I can take the twins beds apart and just get a few toys for them, so they don't feel so out of place." I said.

Mycroft                       "Speaking of the children, I believe we're meant to go see them, aren't we? Didn't you say we had an appointment at 4 p.m.?

Greg                             "Yeah, we're just seeing social services for a couple hours to work out custody. What's going to happen to the twins after they leave Scotland, the funeral." I listed off as I went into the conservatory to pick up the rest of the photos.

Mycroft                       I help Greg gather up the photos in a box, and text Anthea to send someone to ship furniture tomorrow - we can meet them at the house tomorrow.  Taking the box of photos, we return to the car, and have the driver take us to the address where the twins are staying for the time being.

* * *

Greg                             I was nervous about Mycroft meeting the twins but also meeting with social services. I've never had to do this sort of thing before, pulling up at the address where the twins are, and I ask the driver to give us a moment in the back so that we could talk.

Mycroft                       I studied Greg's face.  "What is wrong?"

Greg                             "I'm just... anxious about talking to social services... I know we're married and gay couples aren't such a new thing anymore but what if something is wrong for them? I mean, neither of us have had children before, we're getting into retirement and it's about whether we can provide for them, Mycroft."  I said honestly and met his eye when he took my hand.

Mycroft                       "Even as young as they are, the children will know you.  It will be obvious to the social worker." I squeezed his hand.  "I assume that your brother and his wife have appointed you as guardian for their children - that is why you were contacted regarding their well-being.   Legally, the social worker cannot prevent you from taking custody based on our relationship.  And providing for them will not be a problem for us."

Greg                             "I know, I know... it's just such a hard time for them at the moment and meeting new people, I don't want you to be upset if they cling to me or don't seem to like you at first." I said as thought of mind continued, keeping his eye.

Mycroft                       "Heavens, no.  They hardly know me.  Children that age are naturally distrustful of people they are not familiar with."  I replied.  "Now let's go - you have a niece and nephew who need you." I opened the car door, and stepped out, holding out my hand to him.

Greg                             I chewed on my lip as I got out of the car and took his hand, anxiously walking up to the door where we met the social workers. They seemed nice enough and we were led through to the living room where they were playing together just with a few toys, the TV on in the background as noise.

Mycroft                       The twins looked up at us when we entered the room.  Greg smiled at them, and they got up and toddled over toward him... right past him to me.  I raised my eyebrows as they each grabbed a pantleg and clung to me.  I looked at Greg, clearly surprised.

Greg                             I was extremely surprised when they passed me and went to Mycroft, myself knelt down at their level with my husband still standing. I smirked with a shrug at him and encouraged him to at least sit down on the chair, so they could at least see him better. It took even the social workers by surprise.

Mycroft                       I reached down and scooped the children up and sat in a nearby chair, George on my left knee and Charlotte on my right.  "Well, hello there," I smiled at them.  They both giggled and snuggled us against me, their brown eyes dancing with glee.

Greg                             "Wow. They don't even seem the smallest bit interested in me." I said in jest as I sat in the chair beside Mycroft and it warmed my heart to see them take to him so well. I could imagine that in our future, late nights snuggled up watching a film or where they're not able to sleep.

Mycroft                       "My semi-retirement must have made me more approachable." I said with a laugh.

Greg                             "It looks like it... and they seem to like your tie." I laughed with him as George was pulling on it and nearly choking my husband. I took George away to sit him on my lap, getting a little disagreement but he was happy when I kept him faced towards Mycroft.

Mycroft                       Charlotte patted my tie with a happy grin.  "Luckily, I don't wear ties often at home - your nephew might succeed in strangling me while you're at work."

Greg                             "I'm sure you'll have Lottie to save you if I'm not there." I grinned from ear to ear and I was half glad when the social workers left us alone with the twins, so we could interact with them properly for the hour we had with them.

Mycroft                       I set Charlotte back on the floor, and she proceeded to pull on my hand until I settled on the floor with her.  She toddled around the room, handing me toys, books, the television remote... pretty much anything that she was able to pick up and hand to me.

Greg                             I let George onto the floor with his sister and also sat on the carpet, accepting a few things that Charlotte would bring or that George would find. Mycroft just seemed to be at ease with them and it meant most of my worries about us being parents was diminished.

Mycroft                       The social worker return to the living room to find the children curled up in our laps, sound asleep, while Greg and I watched them.  We helped them tuck the twins into bed, and quietly went to the kitchen to look over some of the required paperwork.

Greg                             I didn't understand a lick of what the paperwork was or how it was all going to work out but with Mycroft looking so confident, I signed the papers and we were soon heading back to the suite where we'd ordered some pizza to be there when we arrived. I’d also ordered some wine to take the edge off everything.

* * *

Mycroft                       We settled into our room, and the pizza arrived just as we did, and a bottle of wine on ice on the vanity, with two glasses. 

After we finished the pizza, we settled on the bed with our wine, the box of pictures spread out on the duvet in front of us.

Greg                             I was anxious to show him some of the photos with how raw their deaths still were but the wine did help a little, the photos just spread out for him to pick a couple to ask me about them. There was everything from when me and Adrian were babies to a couple months ago with Sheela's birthday party in London.

Mycroft                       I picked up a picture of Greg and his brother at the beach, with a sand castle between them, and smiled.  "When was this taken?"

Greg                             "That was taken when I was about 6 and Adrian was about 3, I think. It was taken in Weymouth in the south West on a week holiday... We built that sandcastle by ourselves and has even dug a moat around it." I smiled as he handed it over, my eyes scanning it and it was just an instant memory. No need for the writing on the back.

Mycroft                       It was a relief to see that happy spark in his eyes again - the past two days had been tearing at him horribly.  I took another sip of my wine as he started looking through another stack of photographs, stopping and staring at one in particular.  I looked over at the photograph.   "Adrian's wedding, or yours?" I asked him.

Greg                             "Adrian’s... We don't have any photos of when I was married to Caroline, I think they had a few of our little ceremony and afterwards. I was the one panicking about my speech and being his best man." I explained as I sipped my wine, looking over it sadly.

Mycroft                       "You panicked about your speech?"

Greg                             "Of course I did.  It was the most important speech of my life.  I pulled it off of course but I could have thrown up before hand with how nervous I was." I explained, sipping my wine again and putting the photo down again with the smaller smile I had on my face.

Mycroft                       "I'm sure your speech was exemplary," I kissed him on the temple.  My eyes settled on a picture of his sister-in-law, taken at her birthday party last year.  He had come up to Scotland at his brother's request to attend a surprise party for her - I was away at a summit and not able to attend.  "Charlotte takes after her mother, I think," I said quietly.

Greg                             "Yeah, she's gonna break a few boys’ hearts when she grows up." I smiled as I leant against him and I wished Mycroft could have been at her surprise party. My heart ached as Sheela wouldn't see her grow up, wouldn't go dress shopping with her and I sniffed a little at that.

Mycroft                       They will have to get past you, first... and probably her brother," I smiled softly, putting my arm around him.  My mind was racing thinking about all the things that would change in our lives when we brought the twins home.  I'd hardly pictured myself changing nappies at this age, but I would do so gladly to see Greg happy.

Greg                             "Yeah. Do you ever think at our age that we'd have twin 15-month-olds? Changing nappies, bottles, their first proper sentences." I coughed to get rid of the lump in my throat and skimmed through a few more holiday photos.

Mycroft                       "I didn't think I would ever have that, let alone at this age," I sighed, setting my empty glass on the bed stand and leaning back on the pillows.  "It will be... interesting."

Greg                             "I know it wasn't... Planned but I promise I will remember anniversaries. Make sure that we get a bit of alone time each day." I said as I learnt forward to refill my glass and it numbed the pain a bit. I wasn't much of a drinker, but it did help.

Mycroft                       I got up and picked up the wine bottle, re-corking it and putting it back on ice.  "Last glass of wine," I nodded at the glass in Greg's hand.  "We have a 10am appointment with the lawyer regarding guardianship and the will."

Greg                             "You won't let me get drunk?" I questioned half seriously and half as a joke, raising an eyebrow at him and drowning myself in wine wasn't the best thing but it helped with the pain. I looked over at the bottle and knew he'd be stubborn about it.

Mycroft                       "To quote my brother, noPe," I grinned, sounding for a moment just like Sherlock.  "Perhaps one night when John and Sherlock are babysitting.  But not tonight.  Now let's package these photos back up and let you get some sleep."  I carefully began tucking the photographs back into the box, brushing off the duvet.

Greg                             I sighed a little inside, stripping down to my boxers to lay against Mycroft with his arm around me. I slept perhaps one or two hours the whole night broken up and I was already up at 8am cleaning things up in our suite.

Mycroft                       Once Greg was asleep, I slipped back out of bed and grabbed my phone, quietly texting my PA the name I had seen on the patient file at the hospital.

 **Text to Anthea** Please keep me apprised of all developments on that case.

Anthea                         **Text to Mycroft** Of course sir. Just heard the prosecutor will be Neligan, so Mr. Cairns' outlook is bleak.

Mycroft                       I nodded to myself **Text to Anthea** We shall not interfere unless required.  Though it would be a shame if paperwork were mislaid...

Anthea                         **Text to Mycroft** Wouldn't dream of interfering sir. How is Gregory holding up?

Mycroft                       **Text to Anthea** Rough.  We see the lawyer tomorrow, and will likely be heading home with the children tomorrow evening.

Anthea                         **Text to Mycroft** Understood. I'll send a truck with movers by tomorrow afternoon for anything you want brought down. And I've put together a folder of vetted nannies for you - waiting on your desk at home.

Mycroft                       **Text to Anthea** Ever efficient.  Thank you.


	5. Legalese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to our regular cast of characters, we have:
> 
> Fiona Rosach......... Lonewarg  
> Lawyer.................. MsLadySmith

Greg                             I'd gotten up the next morning to clear up the suite a bit, my head turning when I heard him mutter something and started creaking his eyes open. I'd put the photos away properly and cleared up the pizza boxes from last night.

Mycroft                       After making the needed arrangements with Anthea, I had climbed back into bed, settled against my husband as he slept fitfully.  When I woke, the bed beside me was cold, and he was moving around the suite, cleaning up.  "Come back to bed.  It's early yet." I mumbled.

Greg                             "I'm not gonna sleep. I'm just making sure it's clean in here when we need to head out." I said as I ran a hand through my hair and I stood still for a minute where he looked so peaceful while he was half asleep.

Mycroft                       I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  "There will be plenty of time to not sleep later, you know.  I understand children are good at keeping adults up at all hours." I said with half a grin.  I stretched, and swung my legs out of bed.  "Fine, well, if I'm going to lie alone, I might as well get up.  Let me shower, and we'll head down for breakfast, all right?  You may be avoiding sleep, but I do insist you eat."

Greg                             "Yeah, yeah, fine." I waved as I was emptying the bins in our suite and I looked up when he put his hand on my shoulders. I met his eye, scanning his face to what he wanted to say.

Mycroft                       "Don't just wave me off like that, Greg," I said, gently stroking his cheek.  "I'm not going anywhere.  Let me help you."

Greg                             "I'm fine. I'm getting on with things, the twins need me to be a parent to them and to get all this sorted so that's what I'm doing." I said softly as I kept his eye, not really caring about sleep at the moment and I was still holding the small bin in my hand.

Mycroft                       I took the bin out of his hand, and put both hands on his shoulders.  "The twins need US to be parents to them, and for US to get things sorted.  You're not in this alone."  I kissed him softly on the forehead.  "Give me 10 minutes, and we'll go get breakfast."  I let my hands slide off his shoulders and left to quickly shower and dress. 

After breakfast, our driver took us to the address we had been given.  I brought a file with some of the important paperwork we had retrieved from Adrian's desk - specifically, the sealed will and the house deed.

Mycroft                       I put my hand on Greg's.  "This is really just a formality, Greg... there is no cause for concern." I could see his nerves were staring to get to him.

Greg                             "I don't understand any of this stuff, Myc. I didn't understand much of the paperwork we signed yesterday with Charlotte and George. I just want to know what's going on with the will, the house and not just drowning out the lawyer shit." I sighed as we got out together.  It looked a little intimidating.

Mycroft                       "One of many reasons to keep me around... I am skilled at dealing with 'lawyer shit'" I smiled, rubbing his back soothingly, as we headed into the office.  The receptionist directed us to the conference room, where the lawyer and a grumpy looking older woman sat, waiting for us.

Fiona Rosach             I toss my head back a little, lifting my chin to look down my nose at the two men, before rising and smoothing down my neat two skirt suit. "Gregory. Oh, I see you've brought someone for support. There really is no need. This is family business."

Greg                             "He’s... Uh, my husband." I said slowly as I recognized Fiona and knew she could be a complete bitch at times. I squeezed Mycroft’s hand, meeting her eye where she seemed a bit shocked.

Fiona Rosach             My jaw drops, playing my hand on my chest in pure shock, "Husband? No, he isn't. Leave him outside and let’s get this sorted between us."

Mycroft                       "Yes, I am, Miss Rosach." I said stiffly, taking the seat across from her.  "Now, if we can begin..." I pull out our file and hand it to the lawyer.

Fiona Rosach             I sit down heavily again, staring at Mycroft and then at Greg, hissing, "Are you going to let him just take control? This is between us Gregory. This is family. My poor sister." I pull out a tissue, blowing my nose nosily.

Greg                             "Fiona, I don't understand this kind of stuff and with Mycroft working in the government, I trust him completely to do the right thing for Adrian and Sheela." I said lightly, not wanting to get angry and didn't have the energy to fight with her about this

Lawyer                        I cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention.  "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrade worked with me to ensure that their final wishes were communicated properly, and that their children would be properly cared for, in case of a tragedy such as what has happened.  Let me first express my deepest sympathies to you all," looking at the three people seated around the table. 

Holding up my own copy of the will, which I had confirmed was identical to the sealed will Mycroft had given me, I began to read aloud.  I could see Miss Rosach getting more and more agitated, each time Mr. Lestrade-Holmes' name was mentioned.  The will gave everything to him, for the benefit of the children, to whom he was to be appointed permanent guardian.

Fiona Rosach             I start to grow restless at the slow, methodical reading, seeing Holmes' eyes straying to me every now and then to gauge my reaction. At times I dab my eyes with my tissue, murmuring, "Those poor children. I hope you two boys will be able to give them a good and stable home. It's what Sheela would have wanted."

Greg                             I was feeling worse and worse with every time my name was mentioned, every time she played on dabbing her eyes and muttering about what Sheela would have wanted. They weren't terribly close, and I mainly kept my eyes on my hands as I listened to the lawyer.

Fiona Rosach             I glance at Greg and then pause as the lawyer stops talking, slowly dropping my tissues, "Wait. Where's my share? Is that it?"

Lawyer                        I returned the paperwork back to my file.  "That is the entirety of their bequests, Miss. Rosach.  They did not leave anything to you - everything goes to Mr. Lestrade, for the benefit of the children."

Fiona Rosach             My eyes widen, standing quickly, "No. That can't be it. What about their house? It's newly rebuilt after that terrible gas explosion. I'm sure Sheela wanted me to have it."

Greg                             "Mycroft had it rebuilt for them. Free of charge. Out of his own pocket." I sighed as I looked up at her, feeling Mycroft’s hand on my thigh where she was getting angry now

Fiona Rosach             I turn and snap at Greg and his 'husband', "What right does he have to come waltzing into our family, disturbing it and upsetting everyone and then cutting me out of my own sister's will?"

Greg                             "He didn't upset anyone and didn't disturb anything. Adrian and Sheela adored him, they were grateful to him for rebuilding their house for them. And he didn't just waltz in, I married him because I love him." I explained and clenched my jaw where she then mentioned my previous marriage.

Lawyer                        "I can assure you, Miss Rosach, that Mr. Lestrade-Holmes here was not involved in the preparation of this will."

Fiona Rosach             I scowl at them both, pointing a finger at Greg, "No wonder your wife left you. I can't believe you've taken everything from me that reminds me of my dear sister." I turn back to the lawyer with my best pleading face, "Not even any funds for me?"

Lawyer                        "I am sorry, but no.  Perhaps you can speak to Mr. Lestrade-Holmes regarding any items that may be of personal sentimental value?" I said, looking at Greg.

Greg                             "Step-sister and you don't care about her at all, you're not grieving. If you were fucking grieving, then this wouldn't matter. It doesn't matter to me, have it all if it makes your ego grow. I am grieving for my brother and his wife... I didn't even want to be here. "I snapped as I got up and knew I had to get out of the room. Mentioning Caroline was the last straw, waving off the lawyer.

Fiona Rosach             My face crumples in disgust, "Sentimental items? I don't want to pick through their rubbish and knickknacks. I wanted the house."

Mycroft                       I turned to the attorney, "May we meet privately in your office to sign the necessary paperwork?" I asked, ignoring Fiona's little tantrum.  The lawyer nodded, and gathered up his paperwork, following Greg out of the office. 

I turned on Fiona.  "I recommend you accept your step-sister's wishes as they were presented to you, Miss Rosach."  I said coldly.

Fiona Rosach             I give him an equally cold look, "I'll be contesting this. You can be sure." before turning on my heel and stalking out of the office

Greg                             I left the office while Mycroft was talking with the lawyer and I needed to get out into the fresh air. Mentioning Caroline leaving me was a low blow, my hand wiping my eyes as I leant against the wall and was dying for a cigarette. Me and my husband had agreed to quit together two years ago now and I didn't want to spoil it

Mycroft                       I followed her quickly out of the office.  "Miss Rosach," I said.  "I will recommend to Greg that he concede the house to you on one and only one condition."  She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face me.

Sherlock                      My lips purse, glaring at Mycroft before retrieving another tissue from my handbag, dabbing my eyes and nodding, "Go on. I don't want the kids if that's what you're going to say. You can have full custody of them. As Sheela wanted, of course."

Mycroft                       "It seems Sheela wanted many things... you only choose to agree to those that benefit you.  As I said, the house could be yours.  All you would need to do is reimburse me the rebuilding expenses I incurred.  In full."  I smiled in an almost predatory fashion.

Fiona Rosach             My eyes narrow, "And how much would that be? It can't be that much."

Mycroft                       I open the file I am carrying, and flip through a few pages.  "According to my records, the total expenditures for the new house totaled approximately £175,000.

Fiona Rosach             I draw back in shock, snapping, "The house is only worth £140,000. On a good day. What kind of scam are you trying to pull, Mr. Holmes?"

Mycroft                       "No scam, Miss Rosach.  I would be happy to let you review the ledgers..." I can no longer contain my self-satisfied smirk.  "I spared no expense in ensuring that my brother-in-law and his wife -  and their children - were taken care of after the incident.  That's what people do for FAMILY, after all."

Fiona Rosach             I gasp, then shake my head, "My family does not contain you, Mr. Holmes. I'll have my lawyer speak to you." I spin on my heel again, before snapping at the nearby smoking Greg, "How could you marry this...machine?"

Greg                             "Just fuck off, Fiona.  I expect it won't be the last time we'll hear from you." I hiss back with my cheeks still stained from tears, my eyes blood shot and I know it would upset Mycroft to see me smoking but I didn't give a shit at that moment.

Fiona Rosach             I start off away from them, fists clenched and mouth set in a thin, straight line, face flushed with pure rage

Mycroft                       I set my hand on Greg's shoulder.  "When you're finished, love, come back inside.  There is more paperwork to sign.  Then we can meet the movers at the house, and after that take the children home."  I handed him a handkerchief, and turned to walk back into the office.

Greg                             I wanted to do anything but go back inside, noticing how he ignored the cigarette in my hand as he handed me the handkerchief to wipe my eyes. I finished the cigarette and felt a little bit better but slumped back inside where two years of quitting had gone down the drain.

Mycroft                       I looked at Greg as he shuffled back into the lawyer's office, I guided him through signing all the paperwork, getting all the accounts and the house transferred, and the guardianship finalized.  The lawyer stepped out to make a set of copies for us, and I turned to Greg.  "That part is done."  I rested my hand on his.

Mycroft                       "And you needn't worry about Miss Rosach.  According to your brother's lawyer, the will is iron-clad - all she will gain by attempting to contest is a sizable lawyer fee to be paid."

Greg                             "Fair enough. And everything is sorted with the house, moving the twins' stuff?" I asked when he'd put my hands over mine and I'd just about followed what I was signing. Grief makes your brain stop completely and it's like trying to run through treacle.

Mycroft                       "We are meeting the movers after this, and having everything taken to our house.  Anthea will direct them when they arrive."

Greg                             "Right. Okay." I wiped my face tiredly and really wished I hadn't smoked, Fiona’s comment still ringing in my ear and I was then on edge about getting things ready for the funeral. It would be held in London a few days after we would get back and that would be after we'd baby proof the house.


	6. Coming Home

Mycroft                       We arrived at the house shortly before the movers did, and they made quick work of directing them to pack up the twins' room, as well as most of the rest of the house contents.  I instructed them as to what was to be moved to our house directly and what would be moved to a secure storage facility for Greg to sort through over time - when he'd had more time to process his grief. 

We arrived at the twins' caregivers home, and she reviewed the paperwork, ensuring that everything was in order, and we walked into the living room where the twins were playing.  Their eyes lit up when they saw us.

Greg                             "Hello squirts." I smiled as I knelt down to their level and they actually waddled into my arms rather than going straight to Mycroft. I picked up George and his toy dog, letting Charlotte cling to my husband with her toy rabbit in tow. I didn't know whether they understood what was going on, but we were their sole providers now.

Mycroft                       The caregiver followed us out to the van, where the driver had installed the two identical car seats Anthea had provided, and we buckled them in for the long trip.  As expected, after about an hour, they both fell asleep, and Greg wasn't far behind them.

I smiled at the sleeping trio, and pulled out my phone, snapping a quick photograph and sending it to Anthea.  **Text to Anthea** On our way home.  After a moment's thought, I sent the same photograph and message to Sherlock.

Greg                             I slept for an hour through the whole trip back to London, the pit stop mainly being so me and Mycroft could get something to eat. We got back to our home around 1am and as soon as the twins were down in their temporary bedroom, I found myself pacing around the boxes the movers had brought in and then through the rooms.

Sherlock                      **Text to Mycroft** Children? Why are you sending me pictures of children and George brother? -SH

Mycroft                       **Text to Sherlock** Those children are our niece and nephew.  They will be living with us from now on.

 **Text to Sherlock** You can tell Rosie she has cousins now

Sherlock                      **Text to Mycroft** You have children? You. Have. Children? -SH

Mycroft                       **Text to Sherlock** Yes.  We have children.

Sherlock                      **Text to Mycroft** I believe my eardrums have just shattered. I did not think a child could make the noise Rosie just made. -SH

Mycroft                       "Greg, come to bed.  You need to sleep." I looked at him tiredly.  "They will be asleep for at least a few hours - letting them loose in that indoor playground tired them out thoroughly."  I hooked my hand around his arm and pulled him toward our room.

Greg                             "Myc. I'm not gonna be able to sleep, you get into bed and I'll start sorting stuff out." I said weakly as he led me to our bedroom and I was mainly avoiding sleep due to the nightmares. I always had more when either Mycroft was away longer than a few days, when I was on a bad case and now this. Sleep was not my friend.

Sherlock                      **Text to Mycroft** I am unsure what the proper protocol is in this situation and John is not here to ask. I am saddened by the deaths of Lestrade's family but feel I must offer congratulations on children. I think I need to talk to John. Take care of Greg and the children brother mine. -SH

Mycroft                       "No.  You are coming to bed.  If not to sleep, then to rest.  You are trying to do too much, too fast.  There is nothing to do that cannot wait until tomorrow."  We walked into our room, though I left the door open a crack, so we could hear should the children wake.  We didn't have the monitor set up yet.

Greg                             "I'm just going to toss and turn and it's not going to help you rest." I sighed as he sat me down on the edge of the bed, slipping my hoody off and knelt in front of me to start undoing the buttons on my shirt. He knew damn well why I didn't want to sleep but wasn't saying anything.

Mycroft                       I pulled off his shirt, then bent down for his shoes and socks, leaving him in just his jeans.  I pushed him back onto the bed, and pulled the duvet over us, reaching over to turn out the bedside light.  "Now," I said in the darkness, "you don't have to sleep.  We can talk, if you want.  But you will stay in bed until morning... if I have to find your handcuffs, I will." I said with a grin.

Greg                             "Y'know they train us to get out of those handcuffs, right?" I smirked back at him as I turned over to put my head on his chest, it feeling weird to be told to do things when I was usually the one moaning to Mycroft about early nights. Healthier eating, talking when needed in times of stress.

Mycroft                       " I am well aware of that, Gregory... But I think I've made my point." I said, putting my arm around his shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

Greg                             "I'm sorry about smoking this morning." I muttered as we'd laid in silence for a good 10 minutes, it sounding like Mycroft was dropping off while I was staring into the darkness.

Mycroft                       "No need to apologize. But might I suggest throwing away your emergency pack? Less temptation that way. And besides, now that I know where they are, they tempt me as well.

Greg                             "I chucked my emergency pack when we were at the service station. And what did you and Fiona talk about when I went outside?" I asked as I traced circles on his chest with my hand to relax him even more.

Mycroft                       "Let's just say I made her an offer that she was happy to refuse." I said smoothly. In his grief, he had a bit of a short temper right now, and I didn't want to set him off again

Greg                             "Yeah, well, she’s not coming to the funeral. If she turns up then she won't be allowed inside the church." I muttered and kissed his shoulder apologetically where my temper was a bit short lately. I knew it was grief, it just felt horrible to be short with the man I loved.

Mycroft                       "Having spoken with her, I wholeheartedly agree with that decision. I would be concerned about lightning strikes if she came into the church." I chuckled lightly.

Greg                             I chuckled weakly, thinking he'd dropped off to sleep until he asked me a question low in my ear. I'd shut my eyes, but I was just thinking about what we needed to do when we got up in the morning.

Mycroft                       "Relax, love... you're over-thinking things..." I whispered in his ear, gently massaging his shoulders.

Greg                             "I'm thinking about what we need to do when we get up in the morning." I whispered.  I was fighting tiredness, my brain wanting to switch off but I peeled my eyes back open again.

Mycroft                       "Think about those things in the morning, then. Just relax. Let me take care of you." I kept kneading the tight muscles of his shoulders.

Greg                             "I don't want to go to sleep." I muttered with my eyes closing again and I could feel my heart rate slowly coming down again as he massaged my shoulders. He always knew the places where I got the most knots.

Mycroft                       "I know, love." My voice nearly a whisper. " I've got you." I rub my hands lightly across his now relaxed shoulders, as I felt him finally drift off to sleep.

Greg                             I lose to the battle with sleep and drift off into a dream where me and Mycroft were in their car with Adrian and Sheela. I knew what was coming but stayed perfectly still, watched them chat and sing along to music, jolting awake when we smashed into the drunk driver and it was George's cry that had woken me up.

Mycroft                       I slowly wake when I feel Greg get out of bed, and peer at the bedside clock - 6am.  With a yawn, I sit up and stretch, and suddenly realize what that odd sound from down the hallway is - the children! I quickly jump out of bed, pulling on my dressing-gown as I hurry toward their room.

Greg                             I had already pulled my hoody on and my fake smile for the day, picking up George from heading into the kitchen while Mycroft could deal with Charlotte. I was exhausted but simply switched the kettle on and put a kid’s TV channel on so they would at least watch for a while as we made breakfast.

Mycroft                       Charlotte calmed down as soon as I walked into their room. I quickly changed her, and got her dressed - with a minimum of struggle from her thankfully - and met Greg in the living room where he already had George sitting contentedly in the play yard. "Go ahead and make breakfast, love - I will manage these two for now." I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and look to see both twins staring at us silently.

Greg                             I held his arm for a moment with a genuine smile, constantly yawning as I wandered around the kitchen getting toast prepared for the adults and then banana rice pudding for the children that had been put in the fridge by Anthea. We were a bit bewildered with what they ate sometimes but knew it'd be fine and a coffee was already prepared on the side for me.

Mycroft                        After breakfast and another change of clothes, the twins and I settled on the living room floor while Greg went back to bed, his body finally forcing the issue.


	7. New Cousins

Sherlock                                  "Rosie?" I call from the kitchen

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Yes, Papa?"

Sherlock                                  I hold out my unlocked phone to her, "Text your uncle Mycroft and enquire if you may go to see your cousins today."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     Grabbing the phone I scroll down til I see Uncle Myc’s name. **Text to Mycroft** can I come over? RWH

Mycroft                                    **Text to Rosie** Yes, tell Papa to bring you over and let himself in

Rosie Watson-Holmes     **Text to Mycroft** We'll be there soon. RWH

"Papa! Time to go! Got cousins to meet." I grab Papa’s hand, tugging him away from his newest experiment. Something to do with eyeballs or space or eyeballs in space...

Sherlock                                  I nod, expecting this to happen, holding my hand out, "Phone. I need to tell John where we're going."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "I already texted Dad. Put your coat on. Let’s go". I sometimes have to push Papa out the door because he takes so long.

Sherlock                                  Sighing I check my text log, sending off a very fast one to John at the clinic, before stopping to pick up a large cardboard box, "Slow down, little Bombee. Your cousins won't vanish if we take five minutes longer."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Your minutes take forever! Please can we go now?" I really want to see the new babies.

Sherlock                                  Hefting the box, I tug on my coat, nodding and considering putting her on mute for a while, "Remember little Bee. John gave us both a stern lesson last night on the proper social protocol to use here."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "YyuP. No yelling, no running, no teasing, no name calling... That's the list he left for you. My list was just to be good". Dad loves making lists.

Sherlock                                  Rolling my eyes, I carry the box down the stairs, reaching for Rosie's hand as we step out onto Baker street, "We must not be too happy that the twin's parents are dead. That's highly important."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Yes, Papa. I feel bad for Uncle and for being happy I got cousins"

Sherlock                                  Nodding I direct her to the cab that's just pulled up, a little awkward with my heavy box in my arms, "Remember, uncle Gavin may be feeling very unhappy right now so we have to be careful around him."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Yes, Papa". We enter the cab and all I can think about is what my new cousins will be like... And will they love me as much as I already love them?

Pulling up to Uncle Myc’s I'm a bit hesitant to get out of the car.

Sherlock                                  Paying the cabbie I step out, then blink, looking around and realizing I am Watsonless.

"Rosie?" I call, sticking my head back into the cab. "Your cousins are waiting. Uncle Mycroft is probably stress eating also and could do with the distraction of his favourite niece."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "But I'm worried... What if they don't like me?" I slowly get out of the car. Papa sets the box on the ground and leans down to hug me.

Sherlock                                  I enclose her gently in my arms as the cab drives off, leaving us alone on my brother's driveway, "You don't remember Rosie. But back when you were little, when your mother was still alive, I had the same fears about you. In fact, you used to throw things in my face."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     I have to laugh. I still do throw things at Papa but they're soft things and not at his face.

I can do this! I am Rosie Watson-Holmes. I am smart! I am loved! I am ready! I am so nervous...

Sherlock                                  Leaning, I place a kiss on her forehead, "The babies may be nervous at first, just like you are. They've lost their parents and are being cared for by my brother of all people. That's enough to make anyone nervous." Gazing into her nervous blue eyes I nod, "They'll soon get used to you and love you, just as everyone does."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Ok. I believe you". I quietly wait for Papa to open the door after he retrieves the box. "What's in the box?"

Sherlock                                  "Some of your old baby things." I open the door, striding in and calling out, "Brother mine?"

Mycroft                                    "In the living room, Sherlock." I call back.  "Did you bring Rosie?"

Sherlock                                  I give her a nudge with my knee, whispering, "Go on little Bee."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Uncle Myc, are you ok? I heard about the car thing..." Oh my Goodness. Those are my new cousins? They are so cute! Omg omg omg. Not listening for Uncle Myc’s response I slowly inch toward the babies.

Sherlock                                  I peer at the twins as I walk in behind Rosie. Without saying anything I lower the box to a nearby table and stay back, watching silently

Mycroft                                    When Rosie spoke, the twins froze, staring at her across the room.  Charlotte snuggled up to me, gripping my shirt and hiding her face (but still peeking at Rosie).  George slowly set down the block in his hand and got up, toddling over to Rosie carefully.  "Hello, Rosie, my dear.  This is Charlotte." I said, nodding at the girl clinging to me "and that is George."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Hi Babies. I'm your new cousins. I mean we were cousins before but now your more of cousins then you were before, but you probably don't understand what I'm saying. I kinda don't understand either…  Hello George. Hello Charlie."

Sherlock                                  I frown a little, muttering, "Two Lestrades named George now? Confusing."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Papa! It's Greg. G-r-e-g! Dad told you to play nice".

Sherlock                                  I scrunch my nose at her very John like scolding before flopping down to sit cross legged beside the box

George walks right up to Rosie, looking at her black and yellow beanie with wide eyes.

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "You want this baby George? Are you gonna be a Puff like my Daddy?" Eww I think he’s trying to eat it. "Well since you've already pulled it off my head and are chewing it I think you can just keep it". Thankfully I have a Ravenclaw one at home.

George squeals when Rosie hands him the beanie, and tries to put it on his own head.

Sherlock                                  I nod to my brother, pulling the box down and opening it to reveal a whole bunch of other things that John packed the night before. I frown at Rosie's old clothes and toys

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Uhh. Papa? What are you doing with my toys?" This doesn't seem right...

Mycroft                                    Charlotte started to unwind herself from my shirt, looking at the quiet figure sitting beside the table.  "Go ahead, Lottie," I said, "Uncle Sherlock won't bite."  She slides off my lap and toddles over toward Sherlock, going through the box of Rosie's old things.

Sherlock                                  "Your daddy packed up all your old clothes and toys from when you were the age of these babies." I pull out an old dress, gazing at it for a moment and recalling when Rosie last wore it on a journey around the park in her pram

Rosie Watson-Holmes     Looking in the box I see some of my favorite old outfits and toys. I look around the room and notice the babies don't seem to have many toys. "Ok. I understand". Grabbing a somewhat faded bee dress I hold it up to Charlie and she smiles. "Wanna try this on, Charlie? You'll be so cute".

Sherlock                                  The dress vanishes from my grasp as I look up and at the tiny human next to me, "This is...Charlotte?"

Charlotte grabbed at the little dress in Rosie’s hands.

Mycroft                                    "Yes, Charlotte.  We usually call her Lottie, though it sounds like Rosie prefers Charlie." I smiled at Charlotte, who was sitting on the floor softly touching the bees on the little dress.

Sherlock                                  I nod, pulling out more of the toys, noticing John had only packed ones with much of a sentimental attachment for him, for which I found myself sighing a small sound of relief before pulling myself back together. "Hello Charlotte. I am Sherlock Watson-Holmes. I believe I may be your uncle."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Of course you’re her Uncle!" Ugh! Grownups can be so ... whatever. Seeing the girl baby still playing with the dress, I inform Papa that we have another bee keeper in the making. "Charlie likes bees! We're gonna be besties when she's older and I'll show her the hives and we'll go for walks and-" I feel a tug and turn to see George has crawled up to me and is trying to stand. "Don’t worry, George, we'll be besties too. We'll all go play and-" uncle Myc and Papa are giggling.

Charlotte looked at Sherlock carefully.  "Sha!" she said excitedly.

Sherlock                                  "Sher. Lock." I repeat slowly and carefully, leaning towards the girl slightly with a serious look on my face

George stood up next to Rosie.  "Wo See!" he grabbed Rosie's arm.

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Uncle Myca, did you hear that?? He knows my name!" I sit down next to George and pull him in my lap to give him kisses and hugs.

Charlotte dropped the dress, and toddled over to Sherlock.  "Sha!"  She patted his coat.

Sherlock                                  Rolling my eyes, I accept my new name, holding out my arms, "Would you enjoy a cuddle? I have become quite an expert."

Charlotte climbs into Sherlock's lap, standing on his leg and wrapping her arms around his neck.  

George giggles as Rosie tickles him.

Sherlock                                  I give a wince and a gasp as Charlotte steps on something precious, shifting and adjusting my grip to hold her better, "I had forgotten how a child seems to aim straight for them."

Mycroft                                    "A lesson I learned early with your daughter," I laughed.  "Rosie, my dear, would you be willing to play with your cousins for a few minutes so Papa and I can get a cup of tea?"

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Sounds good, Uncle Myca. We'll stay here and I can show them all the things".

Sherlock                                  "Is that wise brother mine?" My fingers are stroking the toddler's hair gently as we cuddle. I realize I missed Rosie being this small and quiet.

Mycroft                                    "Five minutes, and we'll be just across the hall," I got up off the floor.

Sherlock                                  I hesitate, wondering what John would say, before turning to Rosie, "Now Bombee. This is a big adult job you have to do. Are you responsible enough?"

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Yes, Papa. I will be good and I'll keep my eyes on them and we will pull out the rest the toys and I will teach them about bees".

Sherlock                                  "All right. Charlotte. Stay here and play with your cousin. Be good and law-abiding like Gavin." I try and slip the baby girl off my lap and next to Rosie and her brother

Charlotte lets out a squeak of protest, and clings to Sherlock's neck as he tries to get up.

Sherlock                                  "Oh." I pause, then speak to her seriously, "I shall just be in the kitchen. If you're good, I'll read you one of Rosie's favourite stories about the drone bee who collected pollen."

Charlotte's eyes well up and she starts whimpering

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "C'mon Charlie. It'll be ok. He's not _leaving_ leaving". She slowly lets go of Papa and holds onto me.

Sherlock                                  I stay very still, letting Rosie tempt her off me, trusting my Watson as always

Charlotte looks at Rosie, and slowly releases Sherlock's neck.  "Wo See?"

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "YuP. That's me". She finally let’s go of Papa and him and Uncle Myca leave the room.

Mycroft                                    I touch Sherlock's arm, and draw him quietly toward the kitchen, leaving the children playing.

* * *

Mycroft                                    I put the kettle on, and got out mugs for tea.  "Oh dear God, I'm tired..." I said.  "I wouldn't trade it, though.  You should see Greg with them..."

Sherlock                                  Leaning back on the counter I watch my brother, "How is he coping with the loss?" My mind casts back a moment to how distressed John was following Mary's death before dismissing the wave of emotions it brought with it

Mycroft                                    "Not very well, I fear.  He is avoiding the subject with me."  I shook my head.

Sherlock                                  "I don't pretend to understand Lestrade." I direct my words to the ground, finding it easier than talking to my brother about such emotional matters directly. "His emotions run close to the surface, unlike us and, to a degree, John also. Lestrade is an enigma."

Mycroft                                    "I'm not sure what to do, aside from waiting for his cue.  I can't help him by force."

Sherlock                                  "We are the wrong people for this brother," there's a touch of humour now in my voice, glancing up at him. "Our emotional compasses are John and Greg. When they suffer we are helpless."

Mycroft                                    "I dislike being helpless."  I replied as the kettle boiled.  I poured our tea, and handed Sherlock a mug.  I hear Rosie's talking, and giggles, so I motioned to Sherlock to sit at the table with me.    "Did you ever imagine parenthood, brother?"

Sherlock                                  "No." I answer bluntly, sitting next to him and curling my fingers around the comforting mug of tea. "I believed I was without any drive for either sex or companionship from a young age." I gloss over the part Mycroft had to play in that, understanding now why he had done what he had done to help me in the world. "Then, when I was awoken, I knew I had no interest in women. Or long-term relationships."

Mycroft                                    I nodded.  "I did not, either, even when I had the opportunity."   I sipped the hot tea.  "But George and Charlotte have made me reconsider."

Sherlock                                  I consider my tea for a moment before answer, "I always believed if one of us was to enter parenthood, it would be you brother. You were always more in control, more certain of what you wished." Lifting my cup, I took a sip, stating bluntly, "I was a high functioning sociopath."

Mycroft                                    "Your association with John has changed you, for the better I think.  You are very good with Rosie."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "MYCA! PAPA! MYCA!"

Sherlock                                  My voice is softer, but confident still, "They both changed me, as did Mar..." I cut off, looking up sharply and then spilling my chair back with a clatter as I dash for the other room

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Look! They're walking! All on their own!" Grabbing Papa’s phone, I open it and snap pictures.

Mycroft                                    I was a step behind Sherlock as we rushed to the living room

Sherlock                                  I stumble to a stop, panting, face rushed and heart racing

Mycroft                                    I leaned against the door frame in relief.  Indeed, Charlotte took several steps on her own, walking from Rosie to Sherlock, grabbing onto his pant leg.

Sherlock                                  I'm still trying to catch my breath, leaning back on the other side of the door and resting my hand on my chest, "Walking..."

Mycroft                                    "They've been walking for a few months, as I understand it," I whispered to Sherlock, "but Rosie seems to be enjoying her discovery."

Charlotte starts tugging on Sherlock's pant leg.  "Sha!  Up!"

Sherlock                                  Rolling my eyes I nod, bending and wrapping my hands around her to lift, "Did you get good photos of them Little Bee?"

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Where's Uncle Greg?"

Mycroft                                    "Uncle Greg is asleep, Rosie - it was a long night.  That's why we need to stay quiet."  I said calmly.  "Did the twins behave while we were in the kitchen?"

George had found a pair of maracas in the box of toys, and was gleefully pounding the sofa with them.

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "They were perfect. We played and I read to them. You can goway now".

"Maybe you can stay and uncle Myca and I will go get juice for them. Come along Myca". We escaped the noise quickly.

Sherlock                                  Hefting Charlie up and down in my arms I nod over to the box, "Maybe you can find the tambourine that must be in there Rosie. Then you can play music together?"

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "No. Thank you. No." Uncle Myca and I went to the kitchen leaving the twins with Papa

Mycroft                                    I let Rosie pull me into the kitchen.  "So you like your cousins?"

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Love them. They love me. They love you and Uncle Greg too".

Sherlock                                  I'm left with an arm full of toddler and another banging again and again, over and over... I'm having flashbacks to the young Rosie Watson and baby-sitting her

Charlotte starts wiggling, trying to escape.  "Sha!  Don!  Don!"

Sherlock                                  Bending I place her carefully next to the box, nodding, "Sher. Lock."

Charlotte stares at the box, and her eyes land on the orange tambourine.  She grabs it, and shakes it, giggling gleefully at the noise.

Sherlock                                  I grit my teeth just a little, "John was very wise to pack these toys for you. I just wish you had discovered them after I had left."

George's head snaps toward Charlotte when he hears the tambourine, and toddles toward her, dropping the maracas on the floor along the way.  He smacked the center of the instrument Charlotte was holding and they both giggled at the noise.

* * *

Mycroft                                    I get out a plastic cup for Rosie, and two sippy cups, adding some juice to each.  I also grab a box of goldfish crackers.  "How long does Papa need to stay with them?" I ask quietly.

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Hmmm. How long ya got?" I love Papa but sometimes you just need a break.

Mycroft                                    "Rosie, we probably should rescue your Papa.  He is unaccustomed to such... exuberance." I smiled, listening to the jangle of the tambourine and the giggles of the toddlers.

Sherlock                                  I try to hold my hands over my ears. Whenever Rosie played with those toys I found a reason to go out for a walk or a case, or even to see Lestrade at the yard. Now I was trapped with not one but two pairs of hands making the most awful racket I had heard since Mycroft tried to sing in the shower in our youth

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Really? Just a minute Uncle Myca. I gots a question..." When I know he's paying attention to me. "Are you real family now? Cause you gots kids and everything".

Mycroft                                    "Uncle Greg and I became a family when we got married, Rosie.  The twins just made our family bigger.  Just like you and your Dad were a family, and when he married Papa, your family got bigger."

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "I only ask ‘cause I love them already and don't want to lose them. Family means no one gets left behind".

Mycroft                                    "We are not going to lose them.  Since the... accident, they need Uncle Greg and I to be their parents now.

Rosie Watson-Holmes     Nodding. Uncle Myca tells the truth. "K. Good. Let’s go rescue Papa". I'm about halfway to the living room and realize it's very noisy, "or maybe let's not".

Mycroft                                    "We should, actually Rosie... we don't want them to wake Uncle Greg."  I walked into the living room to find the twins each holding a maraca and hitting the tambourine with it, between fits of giggles.

Sherlock                                  "Please stop this infernal noise." I wince, hands over my sensitive musical ears. "Look. Toys." I grab a stuffed dog and wave it at the toddlers

George looked up and saw the dog in Sherlock's hand and yelled, "NOOOOO!" as loud as his little voice could muster, throwing the maraca and scrambling over to Sherlock, grabbing the dog away from him.  "MINE!!"  he scowled at Sherlock.

Sherlock                                  I seem baffled a moment, then rub my shin where the maraca hit me. Definite flash backs to baby Rosie.

Rosie Watson-Holmes     I walk over to the box and pull out what used to be my favorite book. I sit down and start reading it out loud. "There was a little Bee, who lived in a little tree..." Charlie walked over to me and sat down.

Sherlock                                  Straightening I direct a quick glare at Mycroft, "Are you sure these children are related to Lestrade? They're as energetic as he is lazy."

Mycroft                                    "A difference of over 40 years will do that to a person, Sherlock." I grimaced.  In some ways, I think I understood part of Greg's concern... were we really too old for the task of raising two children?

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "Papa! Daddy said to be nice. So. Be. Nice!" Or I'll tell Daddy.

Sherlock                                  "Fine." I give Rosie a little glare, before turning to skim my eyes over Mycroft, reading his worries clearly, "Don't be an idiot brother."

George glared at Sherlock again, mumbling "Mine!" and looked around, noticing that the music had stopped.  He saw his sister sitting with Rosie and the book, so he toddled over and sat on her other side, watching her read and gnawing on Patches' ear.

Mycroft                                    I walked over and handed each of the twins their sippy cup of juice, and gave Rosie the bowl of crackers for them all to share.  With the three children engrossed in the book, I pulled Sherlock back to the kitchen.

Rosie Watson-Holmes     "He had a heart of gold, but his home was filled with mold," the babies were listening real good now.

* * *

Mycroft                                    "I am not an idiot, Sherlock..." I said in a quiet voice.  "But at my age..."

Sherlock                                  I lower my voice too, murmuring back, "You are both still fit and healthy, barring a few complications from old injuries." glancing at him, then back to Rosie I continue, "It's not like you're alone."

"I am aware. And I am mostly retired at this point. But Greg is not. After this week, he will be returning to duty, once he's medically cleared from his most recent injury."

Sherlock                                  "Does he know you have more than enough money for you both to retire on and raise the twins in luxury?" I keep half an eye on Rosie still

Mycroft                                    "Of course he does. And his brother's estate will provide for the children, as well. But much like you, I think he needs the work. Do you see yourself retiring and staying idle?

Sherlock                                  My first instinct is to snap back of course not, but something holds my tongue. The memory of laying half dead in a hospital bed, begging for my life, wanting to see John and Rosie one last time. "If the Work became too dangerous, then yes. I would retire and find other things to do."

Mycroft                                    "At what point do you decide the work is too dangerous? Too stressful?" I asked. I really needed to have this conversation with my husband, but surely my brother and John had talked about this, as well.

Sherlock                                  My hand slides up to rest over the bullet hole in my chest that almost took my life, that even now pains me and often leaves me weak and aching, "Maybe that point is coming sooner than I ever thought it would brother. "

Mycroft                                    We sat quietly for a few moments, when I turned my head toward the living room. "It has gotten very quiet..." I said in a low voice.

Sherlock                                  "That story she was reading was always her favourite when she was younger." I start to creep back towards the other room, "It used to send her to sleep without fuss"

Mycroft                                    We stood in the door way, to see Rosie sitting on the floor, leaning back on sofa, softly snoring, with a toddler leaning on each of her legs, sound asleep. I smiled at Sherlock, and pulled out my phone to take a picture, and nodded at him to do the same.

Sherlock                                  My phone is already in hand, snapping a few different angles and lighting, nodding to my brother, "If you wish I can watch over them. You should go and join Lestrade for some sleep while you can."

Mycroft                                    "I would be most appreciative, brother. Thank you. Come get me if you need anything - I need to get up in a couple of hours to take care of a work issue via conference call." I clasped his shoulder firmly - the Holmes version of a hug, Dr. Watson would say - and headed to our room, crawling into bed alongside my snoring husband.

Sherlock                                  While my brother leaves to catch up on his sleep I move to brew more tea before taking it to the other room, sitting near my daughter and her cousins and bringing up an article on my phone to read in the stillness of the house.


	8. Settling In

Greg                            I startled awake saying Adrian's name to find Mycroft snoring away beside me, forgetting that Sherlock was meant to be coming round today so I thought he'd just left them in the play area. I quickly dressed into comfortable clothing and walked along to where the living room was

Sherlock                   I'm stretched out on the sofa, one hand limply dangling to the side, the other resting over my phone on my chest. There's cushions and blankets all around the sofa, three children curled up on and under them. All four of us are sleeping soundly

Greg                            I poke my head round the door and I'm slightly confused to see Rosie sleeping with the twins. I then see Sherlock dozing, snapping his eyes open when I nudged his foot and it seemed the twins had given him the run around along with Rosie.

Sherlock                   I growl at the unwanted intrusion into the dream I was having, rolling over to face the back of the sofa, hands plucking uselessly at air as I'm so used to being covered by a blanket mid nap

Greg                            I chuckle and snap a few photos of them all on my phone, knowing John would have liked to see this and I then lean down properly to nudge Sherlock awake. "Sherlock..." I whispered.

Sherlock                   One hand flails towards the sound of the voice, muttering, "A few minutes more John."

Greg                            "Sherlock. It's me, Lestrade." I said a little louder but softly to which he finally looked over his shoulder properly. I smiled, waving my hand a little.

Sherlock                   My eyes are a little blearily, rubbing them and then sitting upright, peering around quickly before my eyes fall on the three small bundles around my feet. I keep my voice low and soft, "Let us move to the kitchen to speak?"

Greg                            I stepped around the three small bundles on the floor to pad into the kitchen, not really feeling any better than I did when I went back to sleep two hours ago. I was still having the nightmares about Adrian so flicked the kettle on to make us coffee.

Sherlock                   I take a moment to bend my powers of observation to Lestrade a moment as I follow, waiting for the kettle to boil. He seems worn, tired, almost transparent. His hair is dull and skin tinted with a grayness that washes him out and makes him seem far older than his years. I've seen this look many times in strangers but only recently in the small circle I call friends.

Greg                            "Black, one sugar, Sherlock?" I ask as I stand by the kettle and look over my shoulder to see that he's deducing me but holding back a little. I just sigh and do his coffee that way anyway, retrieving milk from the fridge and we still had boxes in the hallway to sort out.

Sherlock                   I finish my deductions and there's a pain in my chest. I've seen this before. In the weeks after Mary's death when I had only seen John through a haze of drugs, then later, the chaos of detox. The lackluster, tired and resigned face, masking grief below. Nodding I step forwards brisk;y, "I would like to help."

Greg                            "I've finished making the drinks Sherlock. Bit late." I smiled weakly with a frown, scanning his face and passed over the hot mug. I sipped my own coffee and I was ready to start unpacking boxes to get the twins properly settled in the house.

Sherlock                   I frown as he misunderstands my intention, taking the coffee and then trying again, "I mean...in your life."

Greg                            "Uh... I think I'm okay Sherlock but thank you." I said slowly as I sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing my face and I was trying to think in my head with how everything was going to be moved around for the twins.

Sherlock                   Another quick deduction, then I put on my best 'trust me' smile, "I could assist by helping you organise your house? People always seem to underestimate the result of a well thought out and build interior space."

Greg                            "It’s alright. I've just got to get things unpacked and then put the twins' beds together. It should be easy from there on in." I smiled weakly and I was used to doing a lot of things by myself. I thought I could look after myself through this grief by doing something.

Sherlock                   I slam my coffee down, smile hitching up a notch, "You have no sense of style Lestrade. Allow me, please. I've had experience."

Greg                            "What experience? When you moved into Baker Street, you made me put the wardrobe and everything together, carrying the sofa up the stairs and it was only due to Mrs. Hudson that it looked so clean." I explained, raising an eyebrow and just wanted him to come out with whatever he wanted to say.

Sherlock                   "Oh that was the heavy work." My hand waves away his objections, leaning back on the counter, "I've had experience since then."

Greg                            "And with how Baker Street is now, that's mainly John. I just need to get the twin's things unpacked and just baby proofing the house a bit. It’s simple and I can do it while Mycroft is asleep." I sat back myself and I'd barely eaten my toast this morning, so I had a few biscuits with my coffee.

Sherlock                   I throw myself into a little whirlwind of activity, heading for the fridge with a slightly manic gleam to my eyes, "Allow me to make you a proper meal and then you can spend time with the children while I set about organising their room. Trust me, I have plenty of experience. John wouldn't know which way to even hold a screwdriver." I throw my trump card into the conversation as I start to nose around the fridge, "I've helped put up shelves."

Greg                            "It’s a bit more than just shelves Sherlock and I don’t need a meal, I'll have a few biscuits then get on with the things I need to do." I shrugged and met his eye again when he spun around while shutting the fridge.

Sherlock                   My arms are filled with eggs, bacon, sausages and tomatoes, swirling over to the hob and emptying my bounty onto the counter besides it. "John always enjoys a good meal. Filling. Bracing."

Greg                            "Yeah, which I don’t need, and I don’t need more mess to clean up than I already do Sherlock." My voice became a little sterner as he dumped everything on the side, it being about not wanting to waste food and I needed him to look after the kids while I organised everything else.

Sherlock                   Pans clatter and chopping boards clank as I set around heating oil, before throwing the sausages in to cook, "Sit. I'll take care of everything. You just concentrate on being all broody and huffy at me."

Greg                            I wince with the noise and got up to put myself between him and the pan, clenching my jaw and glaring at him. "Sherlock, you're quite welcome to cook for yourself but I am not cleaning it up and you need to look after the children. I’m going to start on the boxes, okay?" I say tightly

Sherlock                   My jaw flexes, then all of a sudden Lestrade finds himself holding a spatula ad facing the pan of sausages, "Don't let them burn now. I'll go and start on the boxes."

Greg                            I roll my eyes with an agitated sigh, cooking the sausages and bacon to put on a plate for Sherlock. I left the pan in a sink of water and shuffled into the living room to find Rosie stirring with the twins starting to get up themselves.

Sherlock                   There's a clattering from the hallway as I pass into the room with one of the boxes, heading for one of the other rooms to start sorting it. I pause as I spot him before diverting my course to the kitchen. The box is placed on the table and I grab a sausage, stalking back towards Greg with it held by a fork in my hand

Greg                            I was just picking George up where he was tugging on my jeans, backing away when the sausage was waved in my face. "Yeah, I didn’t burn them Sherlock... enjoy." I said softly and perched on the sofa again where they'd all need food soon.

Sherlock                   I grit my teeth. Why is he so slow and stupid? Was he always this dimwitted or is it grief? I wave the sausage at him again, "Eat."

Greg                            "I’m fine. I don’t need it." I waved it away from my face, food being the last thing on my mind right now. I didn’t have Mycroft to argue with right now since he was asleep.

Sherlock                   Frowning, I push the sausage once more at him, "Eat two sausages and two bits of bacon and I'll leave you alone in peace."

Greg                            "Just go sort out the boxes if you're sorting them. I'll cut up a few for Rosie and I need to find something for the twins." I stood up again, moving past him with George still in my arms so I could get some crisps out of the cupboard.

Sherlock                   I huff. This care-giving business is a lot hard than it looks. I'm half-tempted to give up and put it down to the idiocy of others but something makes me follow, still holding my sausage, "Eat one sausage and one rasher and I shall sort the boxes."

Greg                            "Look... I’m fine, I don’t need you molly-coddling me into eating a bite... happy Sherlock? I just have too much to do this." I took the fork out of his hand to take a small bite and then go back to holding George against my chest, getting out some baby crisps along with fruit for them.

Sherlock                   I feel a small glow of triumph even at the one small bite, something in my chest relaxing. "Thank you, Greg." I add in a polite tone.

Greg                            I narrow my eyes slightly at him but sort the kids out at the dining room table with Rosie having a bit of the sausage and bacon. I gave small pieces to the twins, refilling their sippy cups and I then heard Sherlock following me as I picked up the box from the kitchen to walk along the corridor to the spare room.

Sherlock                   "I'm going to sort out the boxes." I step into the spare room, looking around it, "This will be their room? It could do with some nice paint."

Rosie Watson-Holmes             Charlie and George and I sat at the table eating lunch. I kept sneaking itty bitty pieces of sausage to my new cousins. They really like it. I get them some more from the plate on the counter and grab some bananas too.

Greg                            "Yeah, which I will do tomorrow. I got Anthea to bring round some colours along with the twin's stuff. I said softly as I put the boxes down and knelt down to open it, finding mainly toys and also a few bits of their clothing that could go into the wardrobe.

Sherlock                   "I can start assembling their beds." I rub my hands eagerly, "I'll go and get the other boxes and check on the children." Without waiting for a response, I stride out of the room towards the kitchen

Greg                            I know what Sherlock was trying to do so I shut the spare room door, beginning to put the clothes away and I could relax a little where the detective was heading out towards the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I got another box and found their bed sheets in for their small beds.


	9. Talking Hurts, But It Helps

Sherlock                   As I breeze into the kitchen I spy Rosie helping feed the babies. She looks so much like Mary at that moment, rather stern concentration as she peels a banana under the watchful eyes of the twins. "Remember to break it into very small, mushy pieces little Bee."

Rosie Watson-Holmes             The babies eat the banana very quick. Eat, mush into their hair, kinda the same thing. I hurry off to the living room to grab the book we're reading and came right back. George and Charlie are trying to escape the high chairs as they sing something about potties and peeing in the potty.

Greg                            I managed three boxes of stuff before I had to sit down against the wall, feeling my head starting to pound with a headache again. I smiled when I could hear the twins singing and knew Sherlock was going to have a more serious chat with me when he came in the door again.

Sherlock                   "Stay there. I'll help." I'm so used to dealing with just one child I'm already feeling slightly overwhelmed. No matter, how hard can it be. Lifting Charlotte up I hold her in my arms, frowning, "Potty...oh toilet. I wonder if my brother has one of those special toilet seats as John had when you were younger Rosie."

Rosie Watson-Holmes             "I'll stay here with Charlie and you go help George". I push Papa to George who is doing the pee-pee dance.

Sherlock                   Placing the little girl down next to Rosie I nod, holding my arms out and picking George up, before swifting heading to the toilet, "Now. I know we got off on a wrong foot. I'm Sherlock Watson- Holmes. Your uncle. I'll help you go to the toilet."

Sherlock                   After a few minutes there's a cry from the direction of the bathroom, shock and then horror

Rosie Watson-Holmes             Charlie and I finished up then I helped her wash her hands. She's just small enough I can lift her to the sink. We dried up and went to the living room to wait for Papa and George.

Sherlock                   I emerge from the other bathroom with a content looking George but a rather baffled, embarrassed and... damp look of my own. The front of my shirt is wet and my fringe rather soggy looking also

Rosie Watson-Holmes             Papa returns to the living room looking like he took a shower. "Uhh... Papa? What happened?"

Sherlock                   I sit George down next to Rosie, avoiding her look, "I'm just going to go and ask uncle Greg if he has a spare shirt I could borrow."

Rosie Watson-Holmes             Wow. Papa smells bad. George is fine though. I find some baby wipes and start cleaning the banana mush out of their hair.

Greg                            I do hear a scream but continue on with sorting out the twin's room, turning around from putting the bed together to see Rosie wandering in. "Hello puddin'…" I smiled softly.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             "Ummmm... Papa had an accident in the loo and we kinda need your help." I can barely stop giggling enough to tell him. "I got the kids all clean but Papa....? Not so much."

Greg                            "It’s alright Rosie. Papa knows where spare clothes are seeing as he never seems to stay clean when he's here." I chuckled a little as I sat down to her level, still holding a small screwdriver.

Sherlock                   I pop my head into the room, snapping in a slight temper, "I'm going to shower. Oh, and Lestrade....always check you have the child facing the correct way when performing toilet duties."

Rosie Watson-Holmes             Following Uncle Greg into the living room, so Papa can shower, I ask him, "Can I help? I'm real good at putting things together. I'm always the first to finish the puzzles at school."

Greg                            "Maybe later love. Are you having fun with your cousins?" I ask and see the twins waddling over, smiling and then spotting the little bits of banana that they still have all over their clothes. It didn’t bother me and I sat back down on the floor with them all.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             "Yeah we're having fun but... I don't know..." Uncle is smiling but it doesn't look like his real smile at all. "Uncle Greg, you look sad. Do you want a hug?" His hugs have always made me feel better and I want him to feel better.

Greg                            "I’m alright Sweetpea... have Daddy and Papa spoken to you about why you now have cousins?" I smiled as she stepped into my lap and wrapped her arms around me, the twins sitting down again in front of the tv with their stuffed animals.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             "Kinda. Dad said a stupid man drove drunk and there was a crash and their parents... I'm sorry, Uncle Greg." I curl into his lap like when I was younger.

Greg                            "It’s alright love. I know I might not seem very happy right now but I will be again." I said almost honestly, wrapping my arms around her as she cuddled into me and my heart was breaking trying to talk to her about this.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             I hold him tight as he's holding me. "I know you're sad but you gotta eat. I saw you not eat when Papa made lunch."

Greg                            "I know. " I sigh and knew I was holding back from Mycroft is well. I just didn’t want him to feel how I felt grieving over Adrian and Sheela, how much it hurt inside and I thought pushing him away was the best thing to do.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             "Uncle Myca looks sad too. Least you got someone to be sad with you. Sometimes when my friends are sad I wanna help but they just gotta be sad for awhile so I just hug them. Daddy says I'm a real good hugger." I just thought of something... "Unca, who's gonna stay with the babies ‘cause I got school tomorrow...? I don't think they're gonna want to be around some strange person."

Greg                            "They won’t be around anyone strange Rosie. I've got some time off work still where I hurt my knee and where work let me have some time off to be sad. like what you do with your friends along with the hugs." I said where she looked up at me, those eyes seeing right through my sadness.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             "Good. They need family. I'll help too. Would you tell me ‘bout their parents?"

Greg                            "Yeah. their parents were my brother, Adrian and his wife Sheela.Adrian was really funny, liked playing pranks on everyone and even when they were really sad, he could make people smile. Sheela was really calm, she grounded my brother." I explained with a smile more creeping up on my face as she listened intently.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             "Did he play pranks on you?  George is gonna be just like him. He already pranked Papa." That's still funny.

Greg                            "He played a lot of pranks on me. all the time when we were kids and when he knew I was having a tough time at work. they were really funny." I chuckled a little, seeing George smile at the sound of his name and I beam honestly at him.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             "If George is like him I just bet Charlie will be like her Mom."

Greg                            "Yeah. maybe. Lottie stops George being so... brutish." I say as I watched the twins working out whose toys were whose and I did see little bits of Sheela in Charlotte. Especially with the eyes and hair.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             "They'll be ok. You'll be ok too." I can imagine how much fun George is gonna be and Charlie will be like a little sister.

Greg                            "Thanks Rosie, and I’m sure they'll be okay when they have you around to look after them.  Have fun with them." I had to let Rosie go with Charlotte coming over to give me her stuffed teddy to try to put a  happier look on my face.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             We all got down to play on the floor. The twins look so cute crawling over Uncle Greg. He is laughing a real laugh and doesn't seem as sad anymore. "I can watch the kids if you ever need me too. We can go with Papa to the park, or with Daddy to the Doctor’s office, or Aunt Molly to the morgue. We'll have so much fun."

Greg                            "Maybe not the morgue quite just yet Rosie but sure." I laugh genuinely as the twins crawled over me, my head thinking that they were going to be clinging to me after the loss of their parents, but they were morphing into their normal selves again.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             "When they get older I'll tell them all about how it's ok to miss someone and still love someone else. Like how I lost my Mom but got a Papa." I think ‘bout my Mom sometimes but Dad says it ok to miss her and love her and still love Papa. Sometimes I watch the videos she made and on one of them she tells them to take care of each other. "You gotta take care of each other just like Mom told Daddy to do with me and Papa."

Greg                            "I'll talk to your uncle Myc later. and Daddy is right about loving your mummy even though she's gone, she was a really good person to your daddy and Papa." I looked into those eyes, glad when I could hear Sherlock walking back down the corridor towards us.

Sherlock                   I towel my hair, wearing a plain white shirt that I must have left here a while ago. It's slightly too tight around my chest and arms but will do until I can get home. My bare feet pad on the ground

Rosie Watson-Holmes             Charlie must've heard Papa coming back. She ran up to him the moment he entered the room.

Sherlock                   Dropping the towel around my shoulders I bend to scoop her up, wincing at the way my shirt also pulls around my stomach. I remind myself, yet again, not to be fooled by John and his food-bartering ways, "Hello little Lestrade."

Greg                            "What happened that you had to have a shower?" I smile as I watch him pick up Charlotte, George staying a bit closer to me as he wasn't exactly sure of Sherlock completely yet like his sister.

Mycroft                     Charlotte grabs Sherlock's shirt as he picks her up. "Sha! Sha!" she yells excitedly.

Sherlock                   I hold the little girl close to my chest, damp curls swinging around my ears, "I'd rather not say. Not important."

Greg                            "Rosie said something about the Loo earlier… who peed on you?" I smirked even more as he tried to avoid the subject, loving how neither of them able to get the second syllable of Sherlock yet.

Sherlock                   "Who want something to eat?" I swan off, carrying the little girl still and with a slight pout on my lips. My eyes though glitter with what can only be Holmes brand humour.

Greg                            I carry George since he saw his sister being carried off, putting him in his high chair and taking Lottie off Sherlock so she could do the same. It was so the both of them could watch us and I was starting to clear up from where we'd eaten before.

Sherlock                   Giving Lestrade a little shooing motion with my hands I loosen my sleeves, rolling them up, "I'll clear up. Then make us something nice to eat. Or drink?" My face screws up in a touch of confusion, "Is it time for more substance?"

Greg                            "No... not really." I smile slightly at his gesture but grab a tea towel to wipe up what he washes up. I just needed to keep myself busy, it stopped me thinking about what was going on in my head.

Sherlock                   My eyes slide to the side, taking in Lestrade's face and posture, then, keeping my voice low, I start to talk, "I'm used to taking Rosie to the potty. Girls just sit there and do their...business. I saw that the toilets in your house don't have the toddler seat attachment that ours did at Baker Street so I knelt down in front of George in case he lost his balance while seated."

Greg                            "That’s... thoughtful…" I hold back a small laugh and knew it would have been something like that. I just thought George had aimed wrong, peed on Sherlock instead of the toilet and it was another thing I knew we had to get.

Sherlock                   Huffing, I hand over a plate for him to dry, "How was I to know that infant boys need their...bits aimed for them downwards. I expected it would just... happen." My lips curl with embarrassment at getting such a fundamental thing wrong. "Instead when he started urinating it was aimed at me and not the bowl under him."

Greg                            "Well... now you know if you're ever doing it again." I said softly as I took the plate and smiled a little where he looked so embarrassed. I knew Mycroft and I were going to have plenty of moments like that.

Sherlock                   It actually gives me a small warmth inside to see his smile, even at my expense, nodding, "I shall aim your nephew at the toilet, instead of myself next time Lestrade."

Greg                            "Good idea." I sniggered as we kept clearing up, the twins seeming quite content with watching us move around and I met his eye when his voice took a more serious tone.

Sherlock                   "It's good to see you laugh Greg." I catch his eye in my piercing gaze. "Do not fear opening yourself, please. It's taken myself and John far too long to drop our barriers around each other, but our lives are so much richer." I reach, not quite touching his arm but hovering above it, "Love is meant to share not only the laughter and fun, but also the sorrow and grief. If we do not share such things, then we risk them growing inside us till they explode and ruin all."

Greg                            "It’s just... hard to explain to people, even my dear, loving husband what's going on in my mind because no matter how brilliant he is. He's no mind reader. Everything is just going to be a little topsy-turvy until after the funeral where things sort of get back to normal." I sighed as I kept my eyes on drying my hands.

Sherlock                   I take a chance, dropping my hand to rest on his arm in a rare display of physical affection with Lestrade, "Just tell him your thoughts as they come. The good, bad and even ugly ones." My voice lowers even more, face showing a glimpse of vulnerability, "John tells me these things are like infected wounds. You must let things out, no matter how it hurts, before you can heal. I trust him. You should too in this matter."

Greg                            "I’m just... scared." I admitted in a whisper and shuffled a little on my feet, it sounding so childish but I was scared with letting out the things in my head in case they hurt Mycroft. They were horrible, horrible thoughts and I thought pushing him away was the best thing to do.

Sherlock                   My hand is quickly removed, staying by him though as my lips curl quickly into a rather understanding smirk, "Us Holmes are stronger than we seem, even when it comes to emotions. We also have a tendency to latch on to people when we find them and let nothing frighten us away. Not babies, death or murder"

Greg                            "Well, death and murder turn you on Sherlock." I joked with a small smirk, dropping my eyes again when he pulled with quite a disgusted look but I could see the humour underneath. Charlotte and George also seemed to realise the tension in the room had gone.

Sherlock                   My look falls to a quick chuckle, "Just...speak with my brother. Your relationship is strong enough to withstand anything. Trust me." I raise an eyebrow with a cocky little look of superiority, "I'm a genius, I know what I'm talking about."

Greg                            "A genius in some areas... not in others." I comment as I put the last plate away and smile genuinely as Mycroft padded through with his hair everywhere, looking very bleary eyed. He was rubbing his eyes like a little toddler.

Mycroft                     I walked up to Greg and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good morning, dear. Good morning, brother." I shuffled over to pour myself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table across from the twins.

Sherlock                   Nodding at my brother I cover myself back up in my passive mask once more,  "I shall go and keep unpacking those boxes and putting together beds."

Greg                            "Nice kip?" I ask as I rubbed his back lovingly and felt a bit weak in the knees so decided to lean more on the kitchen's island. I roll my eyes at Sherlock huffing off to finish the rest of the boxes, my eyes meeting my husbands.

Mycroft                     "Very much so, though waking up alone was an unwelcome surprise," a small smile crossed my lips. His face paled a bit. "Greg, are you all right?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

Greg                            "Yeah... yeah, it’s just where I’m tired..." I tried to wave him off, but I could feel my face literally draining of its colour. All I'd had today was a lot of coffee with a bit of sausage and a few bits of toast. I heard him get up and then everything went black, me and my husband then sat on the floor against one of the cupboards.

Mycroft                     I jumped up as he fell, catching him, and easing the both of us to the floor. "Sherlock!" I called out, hoping to get my brother to manage the twins for a moment. They were beginning to get antsy.

Sherlock                   I race back into the kitchen, a screwdriver held in my hand, dropping it with a clatter as I move to assist my brother with Lestrade, snapping, "Oh look, what a surprise. I told him to eat that sausage."

Mycroft                     "Sherlock, take the children and keep them occupied, please." I snapped, ignoring his remark.

Greg                            I tried to take a deep breath but felt my heart was beating every other beat, my face feeling like it was covered in sweat and I could hear the boys fuzzily arguing in my ear. I was just worried about George and Charlotte getting upset but couldn’t move from where I was sat on the floor.

Sherlock                   For once, I don't argue, standing and sniffing before moving to start lifting the twins out of their highchair, carrying one in each arm now as I shoo Rosie along in front of us towards the living room, "Shall I call John at least?"

Mycroft                     "Perhaps that would be wise," I said quietly. I opened the refrigerator, and pulled out one of the small juice boxes we kept on-hand for Rosie, stuck the straw into it, and put the straw to Greg's lips. "Drink this, love." I insisted quietly.

Greg                            "Thank you." I whispered and took cautious sips, not wanting to look up at him as I knew he was going to give me a parently lecture about not eating enough with the consumption of coffee as a substitute. I still felt sick but less warm.

Sherlock                   I hustle all three children into the living room, knowing Rosie is worried and reassuring her, asking her to put a mindless movie in the DVD player while I text John

Mycroft                     Relieved that Sherlock was able to take the children for a few minutes, I helped Greg up and into a chair. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Greg                            "I had a bit of toast at breakfast and a few biscuits at lunchtime." I sighed and rubbed my face, sipping more of the juice where I knew it was going to stay down.

Mycroft                     I sighed. "Greg, I'm worried about you, and I don't know what to do..."

Greg                            "I know... it’s just, hard trying to explain to you what's going on in here." I said as I pointed to my head, meeting his eye and I wanted to take down the barrier between us where I was pushing him away.

Sherlock                   I call back from the living room, "John says to do...probably exactly what you're doing Mycroft. He'll be round after he finishes work or sooner if Greg takes a turn for the worse"

Mycroft                     "Thank you, brother." I called back. I looked back at Greg, some color finally returning to his face. "So just talk. I will just listen."

Greg                            "I’m trying to push you away a little because of the things going on in my head... they're horrible, I don’t want you to deal with what I’m going through right now because it’s... awful." I admitted quietly, knowing we promised to look after one in sickness and in health with our vows.

Mycroft                     "Not letting me in is awful, Greg - it hurts more than you can know." I said sadly. "I can't look after you if you won't let me, and when you won't let me, it feels like you don't trust me."

Greg                            "Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life... you've known that since the day I came into this house to look after you. And I’m sorry I've been pushing you away, I just thought it was the best thing to do to protect you… to help myself." I sniffed a little, blinking back tears.

Mycroft                     I put my arm around his shoulders. "You're not protecting me." I pressed a kiss on his temple. "You're hurting yourself."

Greg                            "I just. I wish it was me rather than him and Sheela... in that car... getting hit by the drunk driver, that's what I’m beating myself up over. It’s not even about that stupid ass driver anymore. Why the hell should I still be here when he was killed so horribly? Huh?" I finally break, covering my hands with my face.

Mycroft                     I found myself unable to answer for a moment, just pulling him to me, letting him cry on my shoulder.

Greg                            "And why? Why them? They had two beautiful children, were good people and always did most things for others. I don’t want to eat or sleep because... I..." I said through little sobs and could feel myself shaking in his arms.

Mycroft                     "Sometimes, events occur that we are not meant to understand," I said quietly. "We have no choice but to accept them." I rubbed his back soothingly. "We do not have to like them - only accept them.  It is what it is. You cannot take their place. Please stop trying." I hugged him tighter for a moment.  "Those two beautiful children need you."

Greg                            "I know... I know, it's just with work after my leave, working with your schedule and getting a nanny. I just miss Adrian and it's like a part of me is gone." I sniffed as I wiped my eyes and I had to breathe to stop my ribs aching.

Mycroft                     "His memory will live on in you. I know every time you look at George and Charlotte, you see Adrian and Sheela. They are your brother's legacy to you." I said. As for work, perhaps you should consider scaling back, maybe even retiring. My schedule is greatly reduced now - I am rarely away from home for work. I think that between us, we can do without a stranger to watch the children."  I wasn't sure how he was going to react to my suggestion of retirement. His work was always so important to him...

Greg                            "I... I don't know... I'm like Sherlock, I go a little mad without work. But I have thought about it." I sat up straighter again to wipe my eyes, still keeping close to him and I hated crying where I was usually so strong all the time. Even he knew that.

Mycroft                     "You are nothing like my brother, Gregory Lestrade-Holmes." I scoffed playfully. "And I'm not suggesting you sit idle. Scale back, spend more time at home with the children... we will manage."

Greg                            "It just seems all like a mess at the moment and I don't know where to go, what to do or even with George and Lottie for the funeral. George peed on Sherlock earlier so I don't know if they'll baby sit for us." I chuckled a little at the end, needing him to ground me and guide me.

Mycroft                     "I'm sure John will help, even if Sherlock is afraid of the boy." I said, happy to hear a little humour from my husband. "They are too young to understand right now. And if not them, perhaps Anthea, or even Mrs. Hudson or Dr. Hooper would be willing to help. We have a support system - we would be remiss in not seeing that."

Greg                            "I know and you know I like to do things by myself, sort everything out for everyone else when things go to shit." I sigh with a small smile, needing someone to say that they know I'm not okay. That they'd look after everything and me.

Mycroft                     "Fiercely independent. An elder brother's lot in life," I said thoughtfully, and leaned back to look him in the eye. "If I can overcome it, so can you." I remembered him caring for me after the shooting, me fighting him at every turn. Eventually, I relented, but it took time and understanding.

Greg                            "You really need to use your order voice more often." I smirk a little after a moment, knowing it was going to take time and patience but I didn't give up with him when he was shot. I just hoped he wouldn't give up on me.

Mycroft                     I looked at him, reading his expression. "You won't drive me away so easily, you know." I smiled.

Greg                            "I know but it'll still be a while until I'm back to my normal self so." I gave him a lop-sided grin, leaning over to put my lips against his and it felt like we'd not kissed properly for a while with how I’d been trying to push him away.

Mycroft                     I cupped his face in my hand as we kissed, nipping at his lower lip before I pulled away. "Understood. I am not going anywhere." I winked, and rested my forehead against his with a smile. Suddenly, Charlotte came toddling in, having apparently escaped from Sherlock.

Greg                            I know it was going to be a bit of a struggle with having the kids with us now and working it around our jobs but I knew we could do it. I beamed when I pulled away to find Charlotte toddling in, "Hey baby." I beamed and picked her up with her giggling in my ear.

Mycroft                     Charlotte squealed when Greg picked her up, and patted his cheek softly.  

Greg                            I playfully looked like I'd been punched really hard, pretending to be wounded

Mycroft                     "I wonder what my brother is doing?"

Sherlock                   As if summoned, I poke my head around the door, "Have you seen....oh! There she is."

 


	10. Tempers Flare

Greg                            It was the evening before the memorial service where Mycroft wandered in looking exhausted. I'd only been at work a couple hours for paperwork purposes, myself stood in the kitchen trying to follow a sort of soup recipe.

Mycroft                     "Dinner?" I asked tiredly. Aside from when the twins were napping, they had been running me ragged all day, and I was ready to fall asleep on my feet.

Greg                            "Yeah. It's a soup recipe I've found, but I don't think it looks like it's meant to..." I sighed tiredly, still having nightmares and I was getting up during the night to the twins, so Mycroft could have more sleep for work.

Mycroft                     "You'll be going back to work next week? I'm sure John will medically clear you - you're hardly limping anymore."

Greg                            "Yeah, I went in today to sign some paperwork to go back Monday. What's happening your end with conferences and stuff next week?" I ask as I put a bit of cream into the soup and see it thicken slightly.

Mycroft                     "Just a few calls to make - Anthea has everything well in hand, I think." The young woman had been a god-send, taking on the lion's share of my work so I could concentrate on Greg and the children.

Greg                            "Good. The kids have been running rings around you lately." I said as a little bit of a joke, turning ‘round to face him when he snapped. I know he was tired, but I wasn't really in the mood for that either.

Mycroft                     "You have no idea," I grumbled darkly. "I don't see you doing it..." True, Greg had gotten up a few times in the middle of the night, but for the most part, the twins slept through the night without waking. He wasn't the one who spent 18 hours a day entertaining them, caring for them, holding them...

Greg                            "Excuse me… I do what I can for the twins when I'm at home, I only went into work for a couple of hours today and the last few nights I've been getting up to them... I'm not exactly slacking." I said defensively back and point my wooden spoon back at him.

Mycroft                     I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Once in a while, when you're already up anyway, you rock them for a minute and they fall back to sleep. But the rest of the time, when one of them is upset, who has to quiet them? I do. And of course, when one is upset, that usually means both of them are. Twice the work." I snapped.

Greg                            "So, you're the one high and mighty on his horse just because you have to deal with a bit of crying? Come on Mycroft, I didn't plan for this to happen and I really can't help if your work hours are busier than mine at the moment." I snapped back and turned away to keep stirring the soup.

Mycroft                     "This is not about work," I growled. "This is about everything else. I can't do it all, Greg. I just... can't. It's not fair to expect me to."

Greg                            "I'm not expecting you to do everything. We’re still trying to work out this fucking thing out, having kids now and both of us cutting down our work schedules so strangers don't have to look after them. It's like you're saying I just laze about all day like you're my fucking maid or something." I growled back.

Mycroft                     "If I don't do it, it doesn't get done, Greg. I can only stand piles of dishes in the sink and laundry on the floor so long before I break. And have you tried to get anything done with one - or two - toddlers clinging to your legs, begging for attention? They're too young to be engaged by the television for long, and most days it's all I can do to keep them from scaling book shelves. I can't take my eyes off them for a second, and yet, I'm running around cleaning up messes." I had just about reached my breaking point. I knew I was being unfair to him, but all of this really did make me feel less like his partner and more like hired help.

Greg                            "Yes, I know because I've done it is well Mycroft and you know what. I was going to talk to work on Monday about cutting my hours down to a minimum so I could stay at home more, but I'll just tell them I'm retiring. If you don't think I'm pulling my weight then I'll retire, stay at home and make sure you're the one having the important job... I understand..." I snarled back at him, knowing we were both tired and getting to breaking points but it still hurt.

Mycroft                     "I'm not asking you to quit, dammit - don't you DARE make that my fault." I yelled. "I'm asking you to help."

Greg                            "I am trying to help Mycroft. I'm not making this into an argument about who's doing what and who's not doing what. And I wanted to talk to you about retiring fully but I won't fucking bother now." I shouted back and I was trying to hold my trembling hand still where his shouting was intimidating.

Mycroft                     I took a deep breath, and rested me head in my hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just..."

Greg                            "Tired. Yeah." I took a few deep breaths myself and I know it had been hard on him lately, so it was why I wanted to talk to him about full retirement tonight. It's why I was making us something easy to eat.

Mycroft                     "This is not going to get any easier, you know." I said quietly.

Greg                            "I know. We just need to find a better... routine. For both of us to look after the kids." I muttered as I started cutting the cob of bread and felt him come up behind me, I could smell the coffee on his breath and his aftershave he'd blindly put on at 7am this morning.

Mycroft                     I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist, nuzzling his shoulder. "Marriages survive this every day..."

Greg                            "I know and we knew it wasn't going to be easy when we were up in Scotland." I said quietly as I put the knife down, leaning back into him and sighed a little happily at him nuzzling into my shoulder.

Mycroft                     "This is nice..." I whispered in his ear, nibbing on his neck.

Greg                            "What? My ear or the smell of the soup?" I whispered in a joke, bringing my hand up to hold his neck and I felt his hips push into mine. This was definitely making up for what he'd said.

Mycroft                     "Would I be terrible if I said the soup?" I chuckled.

Greg                            "No. But you can keep tasting me since it has to simmer for a few minutes." I turned to face him and pulled him back against me, using one hand to bring his hip to mine while the other cupped his cheek to bring his face to mine.

Mycroft                     "Only a few minutes? Pity that..."

Greg                            "Or more like 10." I said when I pulled back, pushing on my toes a little bit so I could start unbuttoning that tight shirt of his, so he could actually relax for the evening. I slipped his tie off and started around his jaw area where he'd been the most tense.

Mycroft                     "Still not enough time... Perhaps later

Greg                            "At least relax, yeah? You're still giving me moody, ordering-around Myc and I only like that when we're in the bedroom." I muttered in his ear as I stepped back down, getting small bowls out for the twins and leaving ours on the side so we could eat when necessary.


	11. How Hard Can It Be?

_**Now it's the day of the memorial service... Greg and Mycroft bring the twins over to 221B** _

* * *

 

Greg                            I was nervous about the memorial service and it just felt very surreal, still numb inside me but I was glad the twins were at least happy on the way to 221B where they got to see Rosie again. Along with John and Sherlock.

Mycroft                     I climbed the stairs to Sherlock's flat, a sleepy twin on each hip. "Good morning, brother mine."

Sherlock                   Opening the door I nod to Mycroft, peering at him and then the twins, "Is it? It's too early. Especially too early to see your face."

Greg                            "Morning to you too Sherlock." I smiled weakly as I climbed the stairs behind my husband and the twins, it being a sleepless night again and it had only been my eating habits that had improved.

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes. "We need to get on the road early to handle the last minute arrangements for tomorrow." I shifted Charlotte to Sherlock's arms, and she burrowed into his dressing gown.

John                            I pop my head out of the kitchen. “Morning guys!” I whisper. “Have the twins eaten? Rosie’s having cereal.”

Mycroft                     "They may well sleep a bit longer, actually - fell asleep on the drive over." I handed George over to John. "Let me help Greg bring up the rest of their things." I head back downstairs.

Sherlock                   Taking Charlotte I give her hair a snuffly little kiss, turning to take her into the living room where a nest of blankets has been set up

Greg                            I brought up the bag with spare clothes, toys and bottles in, leaving them on the sofa and smiled at John where he was holding a sleeping George in his arms. I just wanted to get on the road to Scotland as soon as possible.

John                            I put George on the blankets next to Charlotte, where Sherlock had laid her down.

Sherlock                   Turning back to my brother and brother-in-law I fold my arms, "How long till you return?"

Mycroft                     "Barring any complications, we should be home very late Saturday evening, so I expect to pick them up Sunday morning."

Sherlock                   My eyes widen a little, "That's too long."

Mycroft                     "I'm sure you can survive two days, brother."

Sherlock                   "No, we can't. I had plans." My voice is a little snappy, "Rosie is going to a friend's house on Saturday for a while."

John                            I put a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “We will be fine. It’ll be fun.”

Sherlock                   "Not the sort of fun I was planning John." My lower lip threatens to turn into a sulk

Greg                            "Sherlock... it's for two days, you'll be fine. John's going to be around." I said with my arms folded, smiling a little where I could at least trust John with this.

Mycroft                     I kissed each of the sleeping twins on top of the head. "We should be reachable for most of the trip. If we don't respond right away, we will as soon as we're available. Thank you for this." I said, looking at John and Sherlock.

Sherlock                   My sulk deflates a little, turning to whisk myself into the kitchen, "I have plenty ready to occupy and expand their growing minds."

John                            “It’s no trouble. We are happy to help.”

Mycroft                     "We'd be happy to drop Rosie by school on our way out, if she's ready to go.  It’d be the least we could do..."

Sherlock                   "Remember Rosie, you have your music lesson after your classes." I call after her, a little worry in my eyes.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             Giving kisses to babies, Dad, and Papa, I follow my Uncles out the door, closing it loudly.

Mycroft                     As we bundled Rosie into Greg's car, I put my arm around him. "They will all be fine." I whispered in his ear.

Greg                            "I know." I smiled faintly where I didn't like leaving them for too long, it now going to be very odd to have a couple days of just me and Mycroft. I smiled genuinely back at Rosie and started the car, so we could get going.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             Looking at my Uncles I ask them an important question. "Who do you think will break down first? The babies, Daddy, or Papa?"

Mycroft                     "I think everyone will be fine, Rosie." I said that mostly for Greg's benefit, as I suspected the twins to have my brother and his husband wrapped around their little fingers by evening.

You set your nickname to Charlotte Lestrade.

Deanna set her own nickname to George Lestrade.

Charlotte Lestrade     The loud noise scared me awake and I started crying.

Sherlock                   Heading towards the flat door, I reach for my coat and scarf, "I'm going to go to the morgue for a few hours John. I'm sure you'll have everything in hand."

John                            “Hey! No way! We both agreed to do this! You’re staying here!” I say grabbing him by the back of his jacket.

George Lestrade  I had originally stirred due to Charlotte's crying but then started crying myself when I heard John shouting.

Sherlock                   I'm jerked back, turning to give him a mild little look, "I'm sure you can take care of two small babies for a few hours John. I have faith in you." I try my most winning, charming smile on him as the sound of crying grows

John                            I give him an annoyed look, before turning to go pick up George. “There’s two of them, Sherlock. I can’t do this without your help.”

Charlotte Lestrade     I look around, not recognizing where I am, and cry louder, starting to get hysterical. "Mymymymy!!!!! I start screaming.  I need My/

Sherlock                   "Oh fine...they can't be any worse than Rosie." Turning back into the flat I stride over to Charlotte, trying to pick her up in my arms

John                            I take George into the kitchen to get him set up with some breakfast.

George Lestrade  With John then picking me up, I started to cry more where I wanted my daddy. These strangers were frightening as I'd woken up without My or Daddy there.

Charlotte Lestrade     The tall man reaches down to pick me up, and I shriek and wiggle away, crawling under the sofa.

Sherlock                   "Charlotte?" I try to follow her, crouching down to peer under the sofa, "Uncle Sherlock needs you to come out. Now."

John                            “Hey, Georgie, it’s all right. Do you want some banana and some milk?” I get one of Rosie’s old sippy cups out of a cupboard.

Charlotte Lestrade     I stop crying for a moment, from the safety of under the sofa. I recognize that voice. "Sha? Sha!" I crawl back out and grab his arm.

Sherlock                   I allow my arm to be taken, nodding seriously. "Sherlock. That's correct. I knew you had to be the intelligent one out of set of twins."

George Lestrade  I shake my head where I was flapping my arms around, being quite worried who thus strange man was and then I heard Charlotte calling for Sha. Sha! I recognise Sha..

Charlotte Lestrade     I pull on Sherlock's dressing gown. "Sha! Up! Up!"

John                            I start cutting up a banana and dividing it on two different plates.

Sherlock                   Nodding, I obey her little command, lifting her easily and carrying her towards the kitchen, "I have been researching and I believe keeping them together will reduce the frequency and scale of any tantrums John."

George Lestrade  "Sha! Sha!" I held up my own arms to be picked up and started crying again where I was so far away.

Charlotte Lestrade     I look at my brother, who is clearly upset by the light-haired man.

John                            I set a plate in front of George and one in front of the seat next to him before going to the fridge for the milk.

George Lestrade  "No... Nosha!" I babbled as I pushed the plate away, mixing my words a little and I was still crying away.

Sherlock                   Carrying the little girl towards her brother I nod eagerly, "Uncle John will make you both nutritious and filling food. He's very good at it."

Charlotte Lestrade     Sha sits me down at the table, and the light-haired man pushes a plate of banana slices toward me. I look at him suspiciously.

Sherlock                   I point at John, nodding, "This is your uncle John. He's the best man ever in the entire world and far better than I. So listen to him.

Charlotte Lestrade     George stops crying, and looks at me. I carefully reach for my banana slices, and put one in my mouth.  Seeing me eat, George reached for a banana slice, too.  I kept watching the light-haired man suspiciously, though.  Sha liked him, but I wasn't sure...

John                            I let out a sigh of relief and start filling the sippys with milk.

Sherlock                   "There. There's nothing to this, is there?" I move around to the sink to grab two cups to make tea, "They're clearly not as intelligent as Rosie but the twin factor is interesting."

Charlotte Lestrade     George flings a banana slice at the light-haired man with a giggle.  I start giggling, too.

John                            I turn to place the sippys I front of them. “No, no. We don’t throw food.”

Sherlock                   I continue making tea for us adults, chuckling, "I did used to encourage Rosie to throw certain things. I still believe we should enroll her in some sort of early start archery lessons."

Charlotte Lestrade     I look up at the light-haired man, and fling a another piece of banana, hitting his shirt.

John                            I grunt when the banana splits on my shirt. “No, no Charlie. Eat the banana.”

Sherlock                   Swanning around the kitchen happily in a wave of blue silk, I put the kettle on, grinning, "They know bananas are disgusting, even at this young age. Unless covered in sugar and baked in some sort of cake of course."

Charlotte Lestrade     I decide that I'd rather eat the bananas, even if they are a little mushy. I grabbed my sippy cup and pounded it on the table with a squeal.

George Lestrade  "Nananna... Chips!" I was squishing the banana in my hands and then put some of them in my mouth, grabbing my sippy cup and copying my sister quite well.

John                            “Bananas are good for them and easy to eat.” I say leaning back and watching him take out the tea things.

Sherlock                   Rolling my eyes, I make the tea, "I never trust any fruit that could contain spiders inside it."

Charlotte Lestrade     My sippy cup is empty, since I've managed to shake about half the milk out of it, pounding it on the table. "Don! Don!" I'm done eating, and need to look around the new place I'm in. Maybe My is hiding here.

Sherlock                   I finish making the tea, picking mine up and turning to survey the table, blinking, "Quite a mess they've made."

George Lestrade  I started banging my hands on the table where I'd mushed all my bananas up and had covered the floor and myself in it. I was laughing, knowing the blonde-haired man as John but I wanted to know where Daddy was.     

John                            I walk over to let Charlotte down, letting her toddle back into the living room. “I’ll take Charlie into the sitting room. You clean up Georgie.”

Sherlock                   "I hope he doesn't pee on me again." Starting to run some warm water in the sink I shake my head, "That shirt was ruined forever."

Charlotte Lestrade     I wander back into the living room, and flop down on the blankets on the floor, and look up at the light-haired man curiously.

George Lestrade  I protest as Sha starts picking me up, trying to get my shirt off and I was putting my dirty hands all over his shirt. I wanted my daddy and it all felt a bit strange.

John                            I grab one of the bags that Greg and Mycroft had left and start digging through it for toys.

Charlotte Lestrade     I start gnawing on one of the blankets

John                            I pull out a set of teething keys, a plushie car, a rubber giraffe, a play phone, a stuffed dog and then finally a stuffed bunny.

Charlotte Lestrade     I squealed and jumped on my bunny, squeezing it tight.

John                            “Oh, is that your favorite, then?” I ask with a chuckle.

George Lestrade  I'd been looking around where Sha had been carrying me and I then saw John holding my toy dog, my body squirming and my crying now being like screeching where I thought he was going to hurt Patch.

Sherlock                   I wince at the cries, covered in water and banana and milk now, hurrying into the living room, "John...he won't stop crying."

John                            “Here, just put him here next to Charlotte.” I say.

Charlotte Lestrade     I looked up at Sha carrying Georgie. "Patch, brover!" I stood up and grabbed George's doggie, dragging my bunny behind me by his ears. I hit Sha's legs with Patch. He needs to give Patch to my brother.

Sherlock                   "What do they want John?" I look mystified, wincing at the thumping I'm being given by the stuffed dog

George Lestrade  "Atch! Atch! Shaatch!" I look down to see Charlotte carrying him and try pulling myself down so I can grab it but also to be on the floor.

John                            “He wants the dog... I think. Put him down and I’ll find him a clean shirt.”

Charlotte Lestrade     When Sha puts George down, I toddle over to him and shove Patch at him. Patch gets banana on him, but that's OK... Patch likes banana

George Lestrade  I immediately squeeze patch really tight because daddy says whenever I'm scared or upset, I just hug him and it'll all be okay. I hugged him tighter when the blonde-haired man came towards me again with a shirt.

John                            I find a shirt on one of the bags and try to wrangle George into his clean shirt.

George Lestrade  "Nonono.... No.... Atch.." I thought he was going to take patch so started waddling around the side of the sofa, trying to protect him from the blonde haired man.

Charlotte Lestrade     I give the man my meanest look. "No!"

John                            “Come on, Georgie, we have to put a shirt on. You can’t walk around the flat all nakie.” It was something that I had always said to Rosie, she had always giggled.

Charlotte Lestrade     "No, Jon! No!" I don't like him chasing my brother.

George Lestrade  "No.... Take atch away..." I muttered as I tried getting under the sofa, bringing patch with me and then had Charlotte chasing Jon too. It was all a bit scary.

Sherlock                   I return from changing my own shirt, looking puzzled, "Why are you playing chase with them John?"

John                            I sit on the sofa with a sigh. “Georgie, you have to get dressed. You can hold your dog while we put your shirt on.”

Sherlock                   I swan towards them, brimming with confidence, "Being naked is natural. We shouldn't force them to wear clothes if they don't wish"

John                            I roll my eyes, not wanting to repeat this conversation for the 100th time.

Sherlock                   I attempt to bend to scoop up Charlotte, peering around for George as I do

George Lestrade  "Nooo... Daddy..." I cry and just wanted daddy back. I didn't understand where he'd gone and I even wanted My, take them away from John trying to take Patch away.

Charlotte Lestrade     I grabbed George's arm. He was sad, and I didn't like it when he was sad. I give him a big hug, and he stops crying.

Sherlock                   Bending down I start to try and deduce the situation, then spy the dog in the boy's arms, "Oh. His toy."

George Lestrade  I bury my face into Charlotte's side and hold Patch close to me, shaking a little still from crying.

Charlotte Lestrade     I pat George on the back. My and Daddy do that to make me feel better.

John                            “What? What about it?”

Sherlock                   Turning, I point at the dog, "When I first met him I accidently had hold of that toy and he became agitated with me. I believe he gets comfort from it and fears it being taken away."

Charlotte Lestrade     I take George's hand and start pulling him toward the shelf... there are pretty things on the shelf.

John                            “Oh... like Rosie’s bee.”  I hold out the shirt... “Here you put the shirt on him.”

Sherlock                   "George, no one will take your toy." I put on my calm but firm voice that I've found is best when dealing with Rosie, taking the shirt and turning back to the boy

George Lestrade  I looked at Sha worryingly and still held Patch close to me but I put my butt down on the floor where Charlotte wanted to investigate the shelf.

Charlotte Lestrade     My brother wanted to play with Sha, but I thought the shelves were more interesting, so I kept going. I reached for the shiny candlestick.

John                            I get up and go across the room to grab Charlotte before she started climbing the book shelf. I put her down amongst her toys. “Did they leave the play yard?”

Charlotte Lestrade     I give John my mean look again. "No!"

Sherlock                   I advance on George slowly, readying the shirt to try and slide over his head, pausing, "What? Oh no, we don't need it."

Charlotte Lestrade     As soon as John put me down, I scrambled to my knees and crawled back over to the shelf. I needed that candlestick.

John                            “Really? We don’t need it?” I look at him exasperated.

George Lestrade  I smile as Sha slowly slid the shirt over my head and then left patch alone, my eyes looking around then and I was quietly mumbling for daddy. I didn't understand what was going on.

Sherlock                   My look is rather innocent back to John, leaving George and his dog alone now he's clothed, "Of course. You're a brilliant doctor and brave solider. I'm a genius consulting detective. We both have experiencing raising a genius child. How hard can these Leastrades be?"

Charlotte Lestrade     I grab the glass candlestick with a happy squeal. It looks so pretty!

 **J** ohn                            I go back over to Charlotte and take the candlestick from her, trading it back for her bunny. I put the candlestick on the mantel.

Charlotte Lestrade     I stick out my lower lip, frustrated because John took away the pretty candlestick. I start back toward the bookshelf to find something else interesting.


	12. Alone Time and Justice

Mycroft                     "Greg, wake up," I nudge my husband as I park the car. He had fallen asleep shortly after we left the service station, and I drove the rest of the way to our B&B.  He'd slept nearly 4 hours straight - the longest I think he'd slept since before the twins came home with us.

Greg                            I rubbed my face tiredly, peering out of where we were parked and realised I'd slept for 4 hours straight. I'd not slept that long for a while. "Sorry love." I muttered.

Mycroft                     "You needed it." I nodded, climbing out of the car to get our bags. "Let's get checked in, and have dinner brought up, OK?

Greg                            I nodded and I felt a bit bleary eyed, relaxing a little when we got to our room and I felt a bit of de ja vu where we'd been in Scotland nearly two weeks ago but I'd been a lot more scattered. I'd just been quiet today.

Mycroft                     Our dinners were brought up, and I paid the delivery boy, bringing the takeaway boxes in and setting them on the coffee table in our suite. "I arranged for Thai food. I hope that's OK."

Greg                            "God yes..." I smiled and rubbed my eyes, eating most of the box that Mycroft had bought for me and I'd only had a drink and a chocolate bar from the service station so I was famished.

Mycroft                     I smiled as Greg scarfed down his meal. I was happy he'd gotten back to eating (mostly) properly, after our conversation.

Greg                            I'd made a bigger attempt to get my eating habits back to normal after the conversation we'd had and even though I still have bad days, I was back to a more human-ish state. I cleared up our take-away boxes when we'd finished and didn't really know what to do with myself now that we had a bit of us time.

Mycroft                     I grabbed Greg's hand as he walked past me after clearing our takeaway boxes, pulling him onto my lap and wrapping my arms around his waist.  "Hello, there," I whispered in his ear.

Greg                            "Hi..." I whispered back with a huge grin, putting my arms around his neck. My eyes scanned his face and we'd had quick moments in bed before sleep, but it had been a while since we'd just explored one another's body. Made love.

Mycroft                     The last couple of weeks had been stressful for us both, between Greg's overwhelming grief, and then learning to manage life with two children. This was the first quiet moment we'd had. I nuzzled up against his neck.

Greg                            I hummed a little where he nuzzled up against my neck, the quiet just being absolutely beautiful. I played with the hair on the back of his head and heard the little sigh from him when I moved my hips against his.

Mycroft                     "We have nothing on our schedule until tomorrow. Whatever are we going to do with all this free time?" I growled in his ear.

Greg                            I loved it when he used that sort of voice, my hips moving against his as I held onto him more tightly. "I don't know. What do y'think?" I mumbled and my cheeks flushed.

Mycroft                     I closed my eyes with a low groan as he ground against me. "This chair is not very conducive to thinking about this... perhaps a change of venue would help?" I glanced over my shoulder at the bedroom suggestively.

Greg                            I bit down slightly again on his earlobe along with grinding my hips against a little before I got up. I swayed my hips a little on the way to the bedroom, slipping off my hoody before I heard his footsteps coming through.

Mycroft                     I followed him to the bedroom, nudging the door shut after me. I swept up behind him, snaking my arm around his waist and kissing the back of his neck softly. "Don't tease me," He knew how much I loved watching his arse when he walked like that.

Greg                            "Or what?" I muttered back as a challenge and really wanted to see him take control. I ran my hand back through his hair as he continued kissing my neck, my lips turning into a smirk.

Mycroft                     I spun him around and caught his mouth with mine, kissing him roughly. I untucked his shirt, working the buttons open without pulling my lips away from his.

Mycroft                     I peeled his shirt off his shoulders, and started working my way down his neck, sucking a mark on his left shoulder.

Greg                            I moaned as he sucked a mark on my left shoulder, shuffling backwards so we'd fall back onto the bed and how roughly he'd kissed me had left me breathless. I loved this and how rough he was.

Mycroft                     I pushed Greg back onto the bed, pinning him to it as I smiled down at him. "What do you think would be appropriate?" I put light kisses on his chest.

Greg                            "Putting your cock in me would be appropriate... I don't mind where." I grinned back at him where he was kissing down my chest and I wiggled my hips so he could feel that I was ready more than anything.

Mycroft                     I laughed. It had been a while. I sit up and slowly take off my shirt. I hook a finger into the waistband of Greg's jeans. "We are going to have to do something about these, though," I smiled, as my other hand quickly undid my own belt and buttons, and I shimmied out of my chinos, leaving them in a puddle on the floor.

Greg                            "I am at your disposal, Mr. Lestrade-Holmes." I lifted my hips up when he'd dumped his own chinos on the floor, my jeans soon joining them, and I shrugged a little where I was wearing my Muppets boxers. They were the first pair I'd found this morning.

Mycroft                     I fell back onto him, pushing him back into the mattress and grinding my silk-clad erection against him. The feel of his warm skin against me was something I'd missed.

Greg                            I moaned a little and wrapped my arms back around his shoulders, his skin against mine being something I loved and I had also missed. I wrapped my legs around him a little and leaned forward to kiss up his neck.

Mycroft                     I slid down his body, kissing my way down his chest, across his stomach, and grabbed the waistband of his pants in my teeth, pulling them off and dropping them to the floor.

Greg                            The cool temperature of the room across my body felt amazing and with my cock already half hard, I met his eye where he knelt on the bed above me to look me over. He'd looked at me in that way when he'd first met me.

Mycroft                     "Such a sight you are... I've missed this..." I leaned down and kissed him tenderly. I wanted to take my time, to reacquaint my lips with his entire body, but I wasn't sure either of us had that kind of patience tonight. I rolled to my side next to him, and ran my fingers down his body, stroking his side and his thigh.

Greg                            "As have I... Mr. Lestrade-Holmes." I met his eye to tell him that I'd have the patience, my hands fiddling with his own silk boxers, so I could pull them down. I turned onto my side to follow every freckle with my lips and felt his hand on my hip moving round to my arse.

Mycroft                     I sighed as he kissed me. He always loved my freckles. I could never understand that, but the attention he paid them sent chills down my back. I swept my hand over his hip, around his arse, and brought his thigh up over my hip.

Greg                            I moved completely on top to straddle him again when he moved my leg over his hip and we were both now naked. I kept following the freckles down his chest, looking up when he got that authoritative tone back again.

Mycroft                     "Mr. Lestrade-Holmes," I said in a low voice. "What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" I reached down and stroked my hands up his thighs, brushing his cock with a sly grin.

Greg                            "You pulled me on top of you. I am just familiarising myself with your freckles again..." I breathed out where he brushed my cock, seeing the cockiness in his face and I wondered what he wanted to do while we had the time.

Mycroft                     I wrapped my hand around his cock, giving it a long, slow stroke. His eyes closed. I continued stoking him, and sat up, putting my free hand on the back of his head, bringing his lips to mine. my tongue teasing its way into his mouth.

Greg                            I moaned into his mouth as we kissed with my hips moving with his hand, his long, slender fingers making the experience a lot better with the slow strokes. I was having my patience tested and had put my hands on either side of his head.

Mycroft                     I ran my fingers down his back, my hand cupping his arse cheek and my fingertips brushed over his hole. He shuddered a bit, and smiled into our kiss.

Greg                            I had to pull away from his mouth then to moan a little bit more and it had been a while since he'd taken me. I rolled off of him, hunting through my bag on the floor and then chucked the lube back onto his chest. I just wanted to feel him inside me.

Mycroft                     I caught the bottle of lube with a chuckle, as Greg flopped onto his back beside me. I settled in alongside him, drizzling lube on my fingers. He arched his back as I slipped one finger into him.

Greg                            I curved my back as I moaned, knowing it wasn't going to take much for him to ease into me. I had one of my legs up over his along with his kisses draping around my neck and chest. I'd never liked my neck or chest with the injuries I'd had over the years but Myc seemed to love them.

Mycroft                     I nuzzled against his neck, slowly working down to nip at his collar bones. I moved over him, adding another finger, then a third, making him moan and writhe beneath me.

Greg                            I was resisting the urge to just shout for him to fuck me and with one hand scrunching up the sheets, the other running through Mycroft’s hair, I felt him retract his fingers and then finally move more on top of me holding himself.

Mycroft                     Putting more lube in my hand, I slicked my cock with a little moan. I leaned down to kiss him, long and gently, and pressed into him slowly. Once I was fully inside him, I stopped, just enjoying the feeling, listening to our breathing.

Greg                            My breath was leaving in short pants, Mycroft pushing into me slowly feeling absolutely glorious. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist to lock my ankles. I just listened to his heartbeat along mine, our tongues tangling together like it was our first time all over again.

Mycroft                     With his legs wrapped around me, he urged me to move with a frustrated growl. I smiled a bit as I began to slowly draw back and thrust forward, nipping at his ear.

Greg                            I was being surprisingly patient but I urged him to move with a growl, just allowing myself to moan freely when he slowly pulled out of me to push in again. We didn't have to worry about kids hearing and I cupped his face with one hand to just look over his face, encourage him to be as open as he wanted.

Mycroft                     I shivered with every stroke, relishing the feel of his skin against mine, the feel of his breath against my ear as he whispered encouragement. I lost myself in his dark eyes, leaning down to kiss him with a whine.

Greg                            "You feel so good... I love you so much… My Mycroft..." I kept whispering as he kept the same sort of pace and then wrapped one of his hands around my cock. I then had my hands running through his hair, feeling my impending orgasm creeping up on me but just having him close with his skin against me was enough.

Mycroft                     Hearing those words made me melt. I knew he loved me, but hadn't heard him say it in too long. "I love you, Greg... you are everything to me," I gasped out, rushing toward my own release as I felt him tensing up beneath me.

Greg                            "Oh, My... My..." I shuddered beneath him as my hips were now meeting his, my yell echoing throughout the room as I came. I had thrown my head back and then felt my husband above me bury his face into my neck as his breathing was coming out quicker than before.

Mycroft                     His orgasm rippled through me, spurring my own. I buried my face into his neck, hardly muffling my shout as I thrust deeply, ecstasy flooding my senses. We lay in near silence, his hands carding through my hair softly as I lay my head on his chest, listening as his heart slowed back down. "Mmmmm," I mumbled. "That was incredible, Greg." I said quietly, kissing lightly along his jaw with a purr.

Greg                            "It was and I've missed that. I’ve missed you..." I muttered as I kissed the top of his head, missing him being where we'd not had much time like this together alone. I was also starting to deal with my grief and was letting him back in rather than pushing him away thinking it'd keep him safe.

Mycroft                     I rolled off him, and went to the loo to clean up and grab a damp flannel for Greg to clean up with, as well. I climbed back into bed with him, curling myself alongside him with my head on his shoulder, tracing my fingertips over this chest. "I've been here all along, love... I will always be here." I said quietly. I was happy that he was finally letting down those walls.

Greg                            "I know, and I know I haven't been here much either... The real me, I mean..." I said softly as we cuddled, my head clear at least for now and not thinking about the memorial service tomorrow. I just focused on him tracing my chest.

Mycroft                     We lie quietly, falling asleep in each other's arms, neither of us waking until the sun streams through the bedroom window.

Greg                            I'd actually slept through most of the night, only waking a couple times for a few minutes where I then nuzzled my head back into Mycroft to fall back asleep. I saw the light coming through the window and sighed where the memorial was in a few hours.

Mycroft                     The memorial service seemed to take forever, as is the norm with such things. I stood back as Greg was greeted and hugged sympathetically by his and Adrian's friends and family, and even some of Sheela's distant family. Fiona had the sense not to show up, thank goodness - Greg did not need that additional level of stress today. As things drew to a close, we were left alone in the reception hall, and I put my arm around his waist. "Let's go home." I whispered. Without a word, he nodded, and we went to the car. To his surprise, I handed him my car keys.

Greg                            I had been just putting on a smile for my friends and family, introducing them to Mycroft if they'd not met him already and I breathed out with some relief in the driver’s seat of the car. I took a moment to have a minute and then began the long drive back, leaving my music on low so we could chat if need be. Last night was what we'd needed to get through this as a couple.

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** We are on our way home. We shall pick up the children tomorrow morning.

After sending my text to Sherlock, I saw that I had a waiting message from Anthea, and read it.

Sherlock                   **Text to Mycroft** They're fine. We're fine. Everything is fine. -SH

Mycroft                     "Greg... Anthea has given me some interesting information."

Greg                            "Oh yeah? Do tell?" I said with my eyes going between him and the road, seeing a little smile upon his face.

Mycroft                     "It seems Mr. Cairns has had his day in court, and threw himself on the mercy of the court. The court, however, was not inclined to show any mercy." I gave him a wry smile. "It will be 20 years before he can even be considered for parole. I know a longer sentence would have been preferred, but such is the law, sometimes."

Greg                            "It won't bring Adrian or Sheela back but it's a start. And I'll still be important within the police in 20 years so he can forget about the parole." I gave him a small smirk and chewed on my lip a little where it was the best thing I could have hoped for.

Mycroft                     "Twenty years is a long time... all manner of paperwork can be mislaid in that time, you know." I smiled back at him with a wink.

Greg                            I chuckled as I continued to drive, feeling a lot better about retirement and starting a new chapter with my husband and children. It had been a lot to take on in the last two years, but we'd made it through together. Through thick and thin.


	13. Twinsanity

Mycroft                     Greg managed the entire drive home, and we pulled up to the house a little after 11pm. We went in and crawled into bed, emotionally and physically exhausted after a very trying day. I was woken at 7:30am by a text alert. I picked up my phone to see a text from Sherlock.

Sherlock                   **Text to Mycroft** Get. Your. Children. NOW -SH

Mycroft                     I nudged Greg awake. "We should go pick up the children, love. I think they may be sending their uncles mental." I said with a grin.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             **Text to Mycroft - John's phone** help! Papa is going into melt down. It's great. RWH

Greg                            "Couple more hours won't hurt them." I muttered tiredly as I turned over to face him, still exhausted from yesterday and wanted a few more hours at least.

Sherlock                   **Text to Mycroft** I'm having both myself and John booked into a nice private clinic next week so there's no danger of us ever reproducing ever again. -SH

Rosie Watson-Holmes             **Text to Mycroft - John's phone** Daddy keeps saying Vatican canoes??

 **Text to Mycroft - John's phone** RWH btw

 **Text to Mycroft - John's phone** I'm hiding with Hudders til you get here. RWH

Mycroft                     I started laughing at the sudden influx of messages from Sherlock and Rosie. "No, love, I think we need to go get them," I kissed him lightly on the cheek, then swung my legs out of bed to go get showered and dressed.

Sherlock                   **Text to Mycroft** These are not children you have left with us but spawns of some satanic creature sent to drive humanity insane -SH

Rosie Watson-Holmes             **Text to Mycroft** \- John's phone get your arse here this instant Mr British Government or you will never get one of my biscuit again. Ever! -Mrs Hudson

Greg                            "They can cope for another hour Myc. Come back to bed." I sighed as I rolled onto my back, finding it no surprise that sherlock had interrupted our morning off like he did. I rubbed my eyes and watched my husband wander towards the bathroom.

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** Come and get your children and I will solve 5 of your most boring cold cases ever to cross your desk -SH

Mycroft                     I came back into the bedroom, a towel around my waist and my hair already starting to curl, to find Greg sitting up in bed, reading a text on his phone.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             **Text to Mycroft** \- John's phone what's a vass-ect-em-y? RWH

Greg                            "I swear your brother is just exaggerating." I roll my eyes as I swing my legs over the side of the bed, a smile creeping up on my lips when I saw his hair already starting to curl. I loved it.

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** Five cold cases and two live cases below four. -SH

Rosie Watson-Holmes             **Text to Mycroft -John's phone** I made Ginger Snaps but there only good for thirty minutes. 29...  Mrs Hudson

Mycroft                     "Be that as it may," I chuckled, seeing Sherlock's message on Greg's phone, "I miss the children." I said quietly.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             **text to Greg - John's phone** can Daddy's get pregnant? RWH

 **Text to Mycroft** \- John's phone 28...  Mrs Hudson

Greg                            "Let me just shower and get changed and then we can head over.." I kiss his cheek and find our bags already repacked when I came out of the bathroom. I chucked the car keys at Mycroft, actually anxious to see the twins if they'd been a pain for two days.

Mycroft                     **Text to Mrs Hudson** We will be on our way shortly, Martha.

Rosie Watson-Holmes             **Text to Mycroft - John's phone** that's a good dear. 26...  Mrs Hudson

Sherlock                   **Text to Mycroft** I have a sudden urge to return to my old life of being alone. Or at least minus two babies. -SH

Mycroft                     I caught the keys, and we headed to the car, arriving at my brother's flat within 15 minutes. I parked, and walked up to the door, straightening the door knocker before knocking.

Greg                            I'd barely got out of the car before Mycroft was at the door, it surprising how much he'd actually missed the twins. I followed him to the door when Mrs. Hudson had answered and almost instantly heard banging/yelling from upstairs

Sherlock                   There's the sound of wailing from inside and something breaking, before I appear in the door, wearing my ratty t shirt and pajama bottoms under what looks to be John's short dressing gown. My hair is sticking up in messy curls on one side and there's deep bags under my eyes, bellowing, "MYCROFT?"

Mycroft                     I bit my lip trying not to laugh. "Hello, brother. I see you have survived. Where are George and Charlotte?"

Sherlock                   I vanish back into 221B, then return with Charlotte, holding her out to them, "One! Take it."

John                            I appear behind Sherlock holding George, still in my pajamas but not looking quite as put out as Sherlock.

Mycroft                     Charlotte wrapped her arms around my neck, chattering excitedly.

John                            “Hey.  How was the drive?” I ask Greg, as he steps into the flat to take George from me.

Sherlock                   As soon as my arms are free I lift my hands to my head, wincing as I massage the side of my head, the curls there looking very, very pulled and grabbed

Greg                            I'd winced at Sherlocks shouting but smiled when John appeared with George, the little boy seeming eager to get into my arms so squirmed out of John's to mine. He also wrapped his arms around my neck but was just squeezing Patch against me with his cheek, "It wasn't too bad actually, very few traffic jams." I smiled.

John                            I nod and turn back onto the sitting room, picking up toys and dirty clothes.

Mycroft                     "I do hope the children weren't too much trouble, John" I said, trying to loosen Charlotte's grip just a bit so she wasn't choking me.

John                            “They were fine. They had a good time hanging out with Rosie. She liked playing Mama.”

Sherlock                   "They were up all night crying..." I snap, looking rather sulky. "They kept wanting you two."

Rosie Watson-Holmes             I run out of Hudder’s flat and into the hallway with a box of biscuits to give my Uncles. I don't even say good bye as I pass the box to Greg on the way to my room. "I lied. I don't need siblings. Cousins are enough." But there is something I want... Still want a puppy though. K? K. Bye" I retreat to the peace and quiet of my own room.

Greg                            "Thank you for looking after them. It meant a lot to us." I smiled and knew they would have missed us, it being where they'd gotten used to us and then we'd left them for two days. Rosie wanting peace and quiet reminded me of when Adrian was born, and he used to be up all hours crying/screaming.

Mycroft                     "Well, Daddy and My missed you, too, little one" I said to Charlotte, ruffling my fingers through her curly hair.

Sherlock                   I start to relax, still trying to smooth and massage my curls back into place, muttering, "They seemed to believe you were never returning, no matter how much we explained."

John                            I roll my eyes. “They were fine.” I repeat. I start stacking their bags near the door. “Sherlock just needs a nap.”

Mycroft                     "You were that way at their age, brother." I said with a smile. "And yet, I never managed to smother you in your sleep." I smiled at Greg, who was leaning against the table, George on his hip gleefully waving his stuffed dog around.

Sherlock                   "I would never have been that...needy." I spit the word, folding my arms and refusing to help with the clean up

Greg                            I take a couple of the bags in my free hand, wanting to get back home to settle the twins in again with us. I knew sherlock and John also wanted some peace so I started nudging my husband out the door with George on my hip.

Mycroft                     "You were that needy and more. We could hardly keep a babysitter engaged to watch you." I reached down and grabbed the remaining bags in my free hand, and followed Greg downstairs, to get the children strapped into their car seats.

John                            I snort at Sherlock’s response. “You? Needy? Never...”

Sherlock                   As I close to 221B I sag into John's arms, muttering, "I believe someone mentioned a nap?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The US and UK are flooded with kids that need Forever Homes. Most of these kids won't be adopted because they are over 7 years old. Please contact your local Child Protection Services to see how you can help  
> Visit www.adoptuskids.org   
> www.ukfostering.org.uk/foster/care


End file.
